Silver Blood
by Elfelmira Lumen
Summary: Dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry essaye de sauver la Licorne attaquée par l'Ombre. Mourante, la Licorne fait le plus pur des cadeaux à un garçon tout aussi pur. Harry devient alors une Créature Magique, une Licorne, le Prince des Créature de la Magie...slash/lemon ; TN/HP ; Two Shot
1. Partie 1

**Titre:**

Silver Blood

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre:** Amitié, Créature, Romance, Two Shot

**Résumé:** Dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry essaye de sauver la Licorne attaquée par l'Ombre. Mourante, la Licorne fait le plus pur des cadeaux à un garçon tout aussi pur. Harry devient alors une Créature Magique, une Licorne, le Prince des Créature de la Magie...slash/lemon ; TN/HP ; Two Shot

**Bashing:** Toujours les mêmes parce que j'aime bien : Dumby, les Weasley (hormis les jumeaux), Hermione et le ministère (pas très surprenant). Bon, j'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais j'aime également les bashing la concernant.

**Couples:** HP/TN, DM/LL (secondaire)

**Attention:** Cette histoire commence lors de la première année durant la retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Le début de l'année est le même que dans le livre/film. Alors comme vous avez remarqué il y a une relation entre homme alors les homophobes bye bye! Bref bonne lecture!

Attention lemon à la fin !

Cette histoire est coupée en deux parties, donc c'est Two Shot, plutôt qu'une OS.

Ah ! Cette histoire ne sera pas centrée sur la romance mais plus sur le développement du Monde Magique.

Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling!

**OoO**

**Silver Blood**

**OoO**

**Partie 1**

**OoO**

L'enfant était horrifié et tremblant. Son regard ne pouvait s'écarter de la terrible scène qui se déroulait devant lui, là, à dix mètre. Jamais autre situation n'avait était pire que celle de cette nuit, dans cette forêt sombre et peu accueillante. Le garçon était à genoux, les yeux baignés de larmes, il souffrait pour elle. Il voulait l'aider mais la peur l'empêchait de bouger. Il pouvait la voir par des rayons de lune qui traversaient difficilement les feuilles des arbres noirs. La lumière argentée tombait directement sur son corps, qui semblait émettre une légère lumière rendant ce spectacle féeriquement morbide.

Le garçon voyait l'Ombre revenir vers sa proie. Elle s'était écartée à l'arrivée des deux enfants afin de surement les observer mais avait seulement repris son activité après le départ précipité de Malfoy, l'autre ne pouvant bouger à la fois de douleur et de terreur.

L'Ombre s'approcha vers le corps mourant au sol. Il allait se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur la blessure sanglante au flanc de la créature quand enfin l'enfant se ressaisit. Il se leva précipitant. Quelque chose en lui refusait qu'elle meure par cette chose, il ne voulait pas. Cette créature était bien trop pure pour mourir par la faute d'un être aussi maléfique.

Il ignora la douleur qui pulsait dans sa tête et avec un courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il se précipita entre l'Ombre et elle. Il envoya son pied dans le ventre de l'Ombre qui recula d'un mètre avec le choc. Puis le garçon s'allongea, dans un geste de protection, de tout son long sur le large ventre blanc et ensanglanté de la créature. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea en voyant l'Ombre furieuse qui rampait vers lui. L'enfant étouffa un sanglot mais ne bougea pas. Il parvint même à bredouiller:

"T...tu ne la toucheras...pas...tu...n'as pas le...droit..."

L'Ombre ne répondit pas mais au vu de la fumée qui s'échappait de son corps, elle semblait plus qu'en colère. Quand elle fut suffisamment près de sa cible, elle sortit de sa lourde cape noire un long poignard brillant. L'enfant comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver ferma les yeux humides et enfonça ses doigts dans la crinière de sa protégée. Il murmurait pour la rassurer mais surtout pour se rassurer. Il ignorait bien sur si elle pouvait comprendre mais il s'en fichait.

Puis il l'a senti. La douleur. Cette horrible douleur. Elle venait de ses côtes se répondant dans tout son corps. Il cria. Il sentit la lame être remuée dans la plaie. Il hurla. Mais l'enfant ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il se rattachait à cette simple pensée pour se tenir émergé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Et il savait que quand il faillirait alors elle mourait. Alors le garçon restait accroché à cette idée malgré les ténèbres qui envahissaient son champ de vision. Il perdit petit à petit sa capacité à entendre clairement. Il ne sentait plus son corps, même la douleur semblait avoir disparue, il se sentait si lourd, si loin. L'enfant pourrait paniquer mais il ne pouvait même plus y penser tellement ça lui semblait futile. C'était trop dur pour lui de combattre. Impossible. Il s'était déjà trop battu durant sa courte vie. Il se laissa glisser dans le noir et la Mort. Malgré tout il entendit une dernière phrase dite avec une voix si douce qu'il pensait que c'était sa mère.

"La Mort ne va pas à un cœur aussi pur, Elle ne viendra pas pour toi, je te bénis mon fils, Harry..."

OoO

La Licorne à terre avait était atterrée quand elle avait vu cet enfant humain se jeter sur elle pour la protéger de l'Ombre. Jamais encore personne n'avait fait ça: risquer sa vie pour une créature magique aussi pure soit-elle. Mais cet enfant l'avait fait.

Elle l'entendit la rassurer, ça lui fit mal au cœur quand elle remarqua que c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort et pas elle. La Licorne vit avec horreur l'être blesser l'enfant. Une larme quitta les yeux argentés de la créature de douleur quand elle entendit le cri perçant du garçon. Elle le vit perdre pied à la réalité petit à petit. Ce petit garçon fragile mourait à sa place...pour la sauver...il prenait sa douleur à sa place... Les doigts du garçon agrippèrent ses poils blancs et argentés.

Cet enfant ne méritait pas ça. Il devait vivre. Longtemps. Comme tous les enfants. Avoir une belle vie. Pas mourir ici, pour protéger une Licorne. Non. Pas ça!

Elle sentit l'enfant s'affaisser contre son flanc. Elle sentit également le liquide rouge couler sur elle. Elle vit l'Ombre se redresser et se pencher vers elle pour finir son œuvre. Mais elle fut stoppée en plein dans son action par une lumière argentée et violette. L'être maléfique fut repoussé vers l'arrière, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à disparaître.

La Licorne leva doucement sa tête lourde et lâcha un long frémissement de soulagement: ses amis étaient là. Formant un cercle protecteur autour d'elle. Elle renâcla pour attirer leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent formant un cercle autour d'elle. L'Ancien sortit du rang. Il était vieux, le plus vieux du clan, mais on pouvait penser qu'il était jeune au vu de sa démarche et de son agilité. Le seul détail qui trahissait son âge avancé était les quelques crins blancs appartenant à sa crinière. Il baissa sa tête et lécha la tête de la Licorne mourante avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. Il était toujours en vie mais de plus en plus faible. Il ne passerait pas la nuit. Aucun des deux ne le pourrait.

La Licorne sentait la vie la quitter mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Elle devait sauver ce garçon. Elle devait le faire pour lui mais aussi pour le monde magique. Un cœur aussi pur ne pouvait pas se perdre comme ça! Il en était hors de question.

Alors elle ignora l'Ancien penché sur elle, toute son attention focalisée vers l'enfant. Doucement et difficilement, la Licorne tourna son museau vers la tête pâle de l'enfant mourant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front laissant glisser le sang argenté droit vers la bouche entrouverte du garçon. Ses dernières paroles remplies d'amour et d'émotion résonnèrent dans la clairière silencieuse:

"La Mort ne va pas à un cœur aussi pur, Elle ne viendra pas pour toi, je te bénis mon fils, Harry..."

OoO

La première chose que se souvient Harry quand il émergea du royaume des songes était la Licorne. Il se demandait comment elle allait, où elle était...il voulait savoir mais paradoxalement il avait peur de la réponse.

Il bougea légèrement et gémit quand la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Elle se diffusa rapidement dans tout son corps en partant de sa poitrine. Il resta figé attendant qu'elle disparaisse. C'était une technique qu'il avait développé chez les Dursley après une 'séance de sport' avec son Oncle. Quand il fut sûr de ne plus rien ressentir ou vaguement, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel étoilé. Harry observa des yeux où il se trouvait: il ne voyait pas grand-chose sur le côté, ne pouvant bouger la tête, mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans le même lieu qu'auparavant, le sol n'ayant pas la même texture. Son observation prit fin quand il frissonna se rendant compte de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il sentit quelque chose être déposé sur lui et le garçon parvint à articuler:

"La...Licorne?"

"Chh, dors, petit, dors, je veille sur toi." Répond une voix rassurante.

Alors, épuisé, l'esprit vide de toutes questions rationnelles, il se rendormit.

OoO

Il se réveilla plus tard, un plein jour cette fois, désorienté, il tenta de se lever. Mais une main se posa contre son épaule, le forçant à se rallonger. Il se tendit à ce contact mais trop faible, il ne fit rien. L'homme, car sa poigne était trop forte pour être celle d'une femme, se leva sans que le garçon ne puisse le voir puisqu'il était derrière lui. Harry entendit ensuite des voix différentes parler entre elles. À propos de lui sans doute. Puis un pas souple d'une personne s'approchant de lui. Peu rassuré, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans qu'aucune douleur ne vienne le gêner.

Il sentit alors la peur et la panique commencer à envahir son être quand il comprit enfin sa situation. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, avec des gens inconnus qui ne lui voulaient peut-être pas de bonnes choses. L'image de son Oncle s'interposa pendant quelques instants mais Harry l'envoya balader au loin: ce n'était pas le moment. Il ferma les yeux violement et serra ses bras autour de son ventre approchant ses jambes de sa poitrine dans un vague geste de protection. Puis il attendit en tremblant.

"Harry, petit Harry, ne me crains pas. Je ne te veux que du bien. Tous ici ne veulent que ton bien et ta protection. Regarde-moi. Là, je suis là."

C'était une voix d'homme, douce, apaisante presque paternelle. Alors Harry décida de faire confiance. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la voix. Il en resta bouche bée. Ce qu'il avait cru être un homme était loin de l'être. Cet être était juste splendide. Grand, environ 1m85, musclé, avec une peau mate, il était imposant. Il semblait jeune, dans la vingtaine supposa Harry. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient en mèches éparses sur ses épaules sur lesquelles il y avait par-ci par-là des fils dorés. Sur son front, un diadème ou une parure détaillée de perles et de pierres précieuse mettait en valeur son visage. De ses cheveux sortaient des longues oreilles pointues recourbées vers le bas sur lesquelles de longues boucles d'oreilles dorées pendaient. Ses yeux jaunes fendus le regardaient avec bienveillance et inquiétude. Sous son œil gauche, un tatouage dorée, formant des lianes recouvraient une partie de sa joue. Le travail était fin et soigné rendant le résultat époustouflant. L'être lui fit un sourire se voulant encourageant dévoilant des crocs blancs brillants. Mais malgré ça, Harry ne se sentit pas en danger. Il lui faisait confiance. Confiance. Ce mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir utiliser un jour. Il continua de détailler l'inconnu, qui se laissa faire. Son regard se posa sur ses étranges vêtements qui n'étaient clairement pas d'ici. C'était un style oriental, surement inspiré d'ensembles arabes. Mais c'était beau. Colorés serait le mot exact. Il portait un pantalon ample blanc à bordures violettes sombres et jaunes, se serrant vers le bas. Il avait une fine tunique, dévoilant ses épaules nues, en toile orangée et jaune sans vraiment de motifs particuliers mais le travail était remarquable. Il avait aussi passé une écharpe violette parsemée de dorure et d'autres décorations qui partait de son épaule droite pour passer sous son bras gauche où elle était nouée. L'être, outre les objets présents sur son visage, possédait des bijoux dorées et épais à son cou, sur ses bras nus ainsi que sur ses chevilles nues.

L'être leva sa main, montrant les griffes qu'il possédait à chacun de ses doigts, pour l'amener vers Harry. Celui-ci recula comme il put, mais il se stoppa en voyant le regard blessé de son vis à vis. Tremblant alors il attendit. Mais l'autre ne fit que poser sa main sur sa tête, lui caressant ses cheveux. Harry fut ému de ce geste: c'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait.

Ses joues devinrent humides à cause des larmes qui perlaient sus ses joues. L'étrange créature le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fort pour le réconforter tout en lui murmurant:

"Chh, ça va aller...je suis là, maintenant...calme toi..."

Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante, il pleura laissant échapper tout le stress et la peur accumulés durant sa courte vie. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se lâcher sans qu'on lui tienne en rigueur. Il dut pleurer pendant une bonne heure avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Timide, il n'osa pas lever les yeux, préférant rester collé contre ce torse protecteur. Il sentait vaguement une main lui parcourir le dos en petits cercles. Harry sursauta et se pressa plus contre l'homme quand il entendit un renâclement.

"Hey! Ne t'inquiète pas! Il s'agit juste de l'Ancien et des autres. On est là depuis le début de ton coma. On te surveillait durant ton sommeil." Lui chuchota l'être. "Regarde autour de toi, personne ne te veut de mal, au contraire."

Le garçon l'écouta et il leva timidement la tête, observant autour de lui. Il remarqua en premier que le lieu où il se trouvait était une petite clairière féerique. Tout y était coloré: les fleurs multicolores et de différentes espèces, les arbres verts émeraude, le petit lac bleu saphir qui reflétait le soleil. C'était splendide. Mais ce qui donnait cette touche de rêve n'était pas ce lieu. Non, loin de là. C'était les créatures peuplant cet endroit. Des Licornes pour la plupart, belles et majestueuses, dont une semblait plus âgée et se tenait plus en avant, l'Ancien, pensa Harry. Mélangés à elles, une dizaine de Centaures trépignaient sur place. Il y avait également des Sirènes et des Tritons dans le lac, le regardant avec une telle bienveillance qu'il se sentit un peu gêné et rougit. De minuscules Pixies et Fées voletaient entre les branches et dans les airs, incessantes danses à travers le ciel. Il distingua vaguement deux ou trois ombres entre les arbres à la lisière de la forêt, des Vampires sûrement, peut-être des Nymphes. Et Harry était le centre d'attention de tout ce monde. Réjouissant.

"Mmh..." Rougit-il en se cachant le visage contre le torse de l'être.

Son geste innocent provoqua quelques rires ou sourires d'amusements. L'Ancien renâcla une fois de plus, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

"Merci d'être venu, Créatures de la Grande Forêt!"

Harry cligna des paupières quand il comprit que l'Ancien parlait une autre langue mais qu'il comprenait. Étrange. Vraiment.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'expliquer la raison de ce rassemblement, je pars du principe que vous êtes tous au courant." Continua la Licorne. "Mais je pense qu'il ait de mon devoir d'approfondir la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement, autant pour récapituler ce que nous savons que pour expliquer à cet enfant. Je dois dire que ceci me rend extrêmement perplexe: c'est la première fois de ma longue vie que j'assiste à ce phénomène. Pour être plus précis, c'est la PREMIÈRE fois que ce phénomène a été provoqué."

Harry écoutait presque avidement. Tout lui semblait hors du temps, bien trop spécial pour être décrit, il n'avait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il savait qu'il était la cause de cette réunion. Alors son esprit prenait note de tout ce qui se passait. Bien sûr, il préféra rester sur les genoux de l'être, il se sentait bien là, il avait l'impression de connaître enfin l'étreinte d'un père ou plutôt d'un grand frère. C'était apaisant.

"Comme vous le savez, mes chers, il y a de ça deux semaines, un être maléfique, l'Ombre, s'est attaqué à l'une des notre." Harry pencha la tête sur le côté: ainsi cela faisait deux semaines qu'il dormait. Il eut une brève pensée pour ses amis, se demandant s'ils s'inquiétaient, mais étrangement il n'en était pas sûr. "Crystal était mourante, prête à rejoindre les cieux et nos ancêtres. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Un enfant, que dis-je, un Sorcier, des êtres censés nous haïr, a préféré sacrifié sa vie pour elle, pour Crystal, pour une des nôtres. Jamais auparavant ceci n'était arrivé. C'est l'acte le plus pur que j'ai pu voir dans ma très longue vie. Et je me réjouis que tout Sorcier ne soit pas imbu d'eux-mêmes. Mais alors que cet enfant, lui-même sur le point de mourir, Crystal décida de partager, de lui offrir, de le bénir, avec son propre sang! Jamais, ô grand jamais, ceci n'était arrivé! Elle a sauvé l'enfant, elle a purifié son corps, son sang, tout. Elle a débarrassé ce corps du sang sorcier pour qu'il devienne celui argenté des Licornes. Cet enfant n'est plus humain, n'est plus Sorcier. Non, maintenant il est à la fois comme nous et différent. Il est l'être magique le plus pur existant en ce monde!"

Harry ignora tous les murmures intrigués et excités. Non il était resté bloqué sur deux choses. La première: qu'il ne soit plus humain. Étrangement, il s'en fichait un peu, il aimait bien l'idée. En réalité, il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le Monde Sorcier, le trouvant trop hypocrite à son goût. En fait, il préférait clairement cette situation. Mais ça le laissait tout de même surprit. Il n'avait pas cru cela possible avant, et apparemment l'Ancien aussi. Mais bon, il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde alors pourquoi pas. Ce constat fut assez rapide pour lui: il aimait ça.

La deuxième par contre, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais aussi commencer à paniquer. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à sa Licorne, bien trop embrumé par son réveil, refusant également la vérité que son cœur lui soufflait. Mais maintenant la réalisation lui fit face violement: où était-elle? Il l'avait sauvé, pas vrai? C'était sur? Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça. Impossible. Le garçon se sentait rattaché par un lien invisible à cette Licorne, à Crystal. Un lien maternelle, plus fort encore que celui qu'il partageait avec Lily Potter. Bien plus fort. Il essaya de se remémorer la dernière image de Crystal, de sa nouvelle mère, de celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa véritable mère, et il se souvient de ses derniers mots. Elle l'avait appelé fils...fils...elle l'avait reconnu. Il était son enfant pour elle. Il était son fils. Harry ne fit pas attention à ses joues humides. Il voulait savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue? Il avait besoin d'elle...il voulait la voir...alors il interrompu l'Ancien, qui avait continué son discours auquel il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Sa petite voix brisée et triste attira le regard de tous. On avait l'impression de faire face à un très jeune enfant.

"Où...est maman? Où est-elle? Je veux voir maman...elle ne va pas me laisser, pas vrai?"

Le silence s'ensuivit. Beaucoup semblait choqué de savoir que cet enfant considéré Crystal comme sa mère. C'était attendrissant. Mais la réalité n'était pas toujours rose. Et vois ce petit en pleur, réclamant sa mère avait le don de briser le cœur. Ce fut l'être qui le serrait dans ses bras qui lui répondit:

"Je suis désolé, petit Harry...ta mère était trop proche de la mort...elle a préféré donner sa vie pour toi...elle a rejoint les étoiles..."

Les sanglots ainsi que les "mamans" de l'enfant se répercutèrent dans la silencieuse clairière rendant l'atmosphère assez sinistre. L'être s'efforçait de le calmer, quand l'Ancien reprit d'une voix douce:

"Cet enfant est pur, aussi pur que le crystal. Il faudra le protéger des Sorciers qui voudront profiter de lui. Il restera dans la Grande Forêt en notre compagnie pendant un an environ. On lui enseignera nos savoirs et notre magie avant qu'il ne retourne chez les Sorciers accomplir cette maudite mission qu'il lui a été confié à sa naissance. Mais il sera accompagné, que ça soit dans la Grande Forêt ou chez les Sorciers, deux protecteurs iront avec lui quoiqu'il arrive. Dukhan et Thymós seront ses gardiens. Ainsi soit-il!"

OoO

Harry avait été déplacé par l'étrange être, après le discours, dans une petite hutte en bois un peu plus au calme. Il avait été pris d'une crise de larmes et de panique et on avait dû le transférer pour le laisser se reposer. Tout ça avait été trop rapide pour lui.

Finalement, alors qu'il avait son dos posé contre un des murs, et lui-même étant assis sur un "lit" confortable de feuilles et pailles, l'être décida de lui répéter tout ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Une fois chose faite, Harry hésita à demander ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Est-ce que...est-ce que je pourrais dire adieu à maman?..."

"Bien sûr, on ira ce soir! La Cérémonie du Départ a déjà eu lieu, mais rien ne s'oppose à se recueillir sur sa sépulture."

Il lui sourit gentiment, ses crocs sortant un peu de ses lèvres. Curieux, Harry tendit la main pour toucher le visage de son vis à vis. Il frotta son doigt contre sa joue. Il avait la peau douce, sans irrégularité. Quand il se rendit compte de son action, il arrêta et rougit de honte. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace de faire ça auparavant.

"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas." Ria l'être. "C'est dans ta nouvelle nature. Les Licornes sont assez curieuses par principe. Et certaines plus que d'autres, Crystal en faisait partie." Les yeux dans les vagues, il marmonna quelques choses avant de reprendre. "Vas-y! Je suis sûr que t'as plein de questions à me poser! Je vais essayer de répondre du mieux que je peux. Ah! Par contre, une question à la fois, sinon tu risques de trop me fatiguer..."

Harry sourit sur cette touche d'humour. Surtout devant les gestes exagérés qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Mais au fond, il était touché que l'homme lui permette de poser des questions.

"Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu me connais mais pas moi. Et quel race est-tu?"

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il ne parlait pas l'anglais mais une autre langue. La même que l'Ancien. Elle était douce et mélodieuse. Mais le garçon trouvait ça étrange de pratiquer un autre langage sans l'avoir apprise, et que son interlocuteur le comprenait et parlait l'anglais. L'être ricana, visiblement amusé.

"Heureusement que j'avais dit une question." Bougonna-t-il. "Bref, je suis Dukhan, oui, je suis un de tes protecteurs, Thymós arrivera ce soir je crois. Donc on restera toujours ensemble! Après je suis un Djinn, un génie oriental si tu veux. Plus précisément, je suis un Djinn des sables, manipulant bah...le sable et la terre! Pour ce qui est de la langue, on appelle ça: le Chant Ancien. C'est la plus ancienne langue magique et puissante de ce monde seulement parlée par les Phœnix et les Licornes et comprise que par les Créatures Magiques, ni les Sorciers ni les Muggles ne la comprennent. Évidemment, question pratique, les Licornes et les Phœnix parlent aussi les langues actuelles. Donc tu parles cette langue sacrée grâce à Crystal."

"Ouah! Et tu réalises des vœux, comme le dises les Muggles? Je prendrais soin de cette langue alors, pour la mémoire de maman...et je réapprendrai à parler l'anglais!" Fit le petit avec enthousiasme évident.

"Oula, non pas du tour, je ne réalise aucun vœu! C'est juste une légende urbaine Muggles, que les Sorciers n'ont jamais contestés d'ailleurs...maudits Sorciers...tu pars sur un bon état d'esprit, bravo!"

"Mmhhh...Dukhan...j'ai remarqué que vous n'appréciez pas les sorciers, les autres et toi, pourquoi?"

"Tu es jeune Harry et tu as vécu parmi les Muggles..." soupira le Djinn. "Tu n'as donc pas les mêmes préjugés et histoires avec lesquelles les Sorciers bassinent les jeunes, enfin pas encore."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu as dû remarquer, durant ses quelques mois chez eux, leur façon de penser. Les Muggles sont inférieurs, pareil pour les Muggle-borns, la Magie Noire est mal, la Blanche est bonne, les Slytherins sont méchants, les Gryffindors gentils et bien d'autres exemples tout aussi faux les uns que les autres. Sache que les Sorciers ont un point de vue très...manichéen: tout est soit noir soit blanc. Mais la vie est grise, neutre, il n'y a ni bien ni mal. La Magie est neutre, seule l'utilisation qu'on en fait peut-être mal ou bien, tout dépend de qui s'en sert et comment. Tout ça est bien compliqué. De plus, ces Sorciers sont hypocrites et stupides. Ils ont abandonné la Magie pour le profit du pouvoir, ils ont préféré voir un enfant se sacrifier pour leur propre vie plutôt que de le protéger comme le voulait la Magie. Ils ont arrêté, hormis les Pur-Bloods, de pratiquer les fêtes en Son honneur, Sahman, Yul etc. Mais en abandonnant ces principes, la Magie s'affaiblit, surtout pour les Sorciers les plus anciens et certains nouveau-nés deviennent des Cracmols au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. La Magie préfère les bannir de ce Monde plutôt que de les laisser le détruire. Évidemment, comme les Pur-Bloods n'apprennent rien de leurs traditions, les gardant jalousement, aux jeunes Muggle-borns nouveau-venus, comment peuvent-ils corriger ça ? Mais le pire ce sont ces inepties à propos des Créatures Magiques. Des mensonges! Tout ce qui est contenu dans leurs livres sont mensonges! Les Vampires ne sont pas assoiffés de sang et peuvent très bien vivre à la lumière! Le Ministère nous catalogue comme "monstres à abattre", seuls les Phœnix et les Licornes ont pu réchapper à ces lois étant donné qu'ils sont les être les plus purs de ce monde. Mais les autres...vois-tu, Harry, ce monde n'est pas merveilleux, il est arriéré, stupide et complètement monstrueux. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas de choses biens, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux te montrer, non, je veux te montrer, te pointer du doigt, tous ces défauts qui détruisent la Magie, petit à petit. On croyait que tout serait perdus, que nous étions condamnés à mourir un jour ou l'autre mais voilà, tu es arrivé. Tu nous as apporté l'espoir que les sorciers n'étaient pas tous maudits. On a décidé de t'aider dans ta tâche, je te le dirai quand Thymós sera là, on fera tout, mais tout pour pouvoir aider et rétablir la Magie et nos peuples!"

Harry resta consterné par cette révélation. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, confrontant tout ce qu'il avait appris avec ces paroles. Et, effectivement, il ne put qu'être d'accord avec tout ça. Jamais en cours de Défense son professeur n'avait mentionné les avantages des Créatures. Il leur avait seulement fait part de la manière de les vaincre et de leur faire tout un discours qu'ô combien elles étaient dangereuses pour la société! Il se rendit compte que même Ron partageait ces préjugés, notamment en termes de Magie Noire. Même Hermione refusait de connaître le point de vu des Slytherins, les considérant tous comme mauvais. En fait, ce monde, qu'Harry avait en premier lieu, découvert avec joie, bonheur et excitation, lui semblait à présent bourré d'incohérence plus grosses les unes que les autres. C'était terrifiant et inquiétant pour les générations futures.

"Comment vais-je pouvoir régler ça?" S'étonna l'enfant, avec inquiétude, il ne voyait pas comment faire. "Plus tôt, tu m'as dit que vous m'aiderez à combattre ce système, mais je ne vois pas comment. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je n'aime pas ça!"

"Petit Harry, ce n'est pas ça...tu ne te battras jamais, de toute manière nous refusons que tu le fasses, à l'inverse des Sorciers. Une Licorne ne se bat jamais ! Mais tu changeras tout! De façon indirecte mais beaucoup plus efficace. Nous combattrons pour toi. Et on peut dire que tu auras le rôle de stratège...non, plutôt de roi. C'est ça! Roi de la magie!"

"Roi...Roi de la Magie? Mais je ne veux pas!"

"C'est pour ça que tu le seras. Tu ne veux pas régner, tu ne profiteras pas de ton statut, comme le fait Dumbledore! Et puis une prophétie te concerne."

"Dumbledore? Prophétie?"

"Une prophétie apparait à la naissance d'une personne choisie, un élu. Mais c'est assez rare qu'elles se réalisent sauf si on s'implique provoquant les circonstances nécessaires comme Dumbledore l'a fait. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es allé vivre avec des Muggles intolérants? Pour que tu sois manipulable. Il a fait exprès pour te contrôler, puis t'effacer de ce monde une fois ta tâche accomplie et profiter de ta fortune: c'est son but depuis le début...je suis désolé...je sais qu'il a également payé certains de tes "amis" pour te surveiller."

"Qui..?" Demanda l'enfant d'une voix tremblante.

Il se sentait trahis, vraiment. Par cet homme, par ses amis...par tous. Il avait cru en entrant dans ce monde, changer de vie et connaître l'amour, une famille. Il se trompait. Il pensait à la vie perdue qu'il aurait pu avoir sans Dumbledore...ses larmes menaçaient de couler le long de son visage. Il espérait sincèrement que tous ne soit pas contre lui, il ne voulait pas rester seul.

"Les Weasley, hormis les jumeaux, ils se sont révoltés contre leurs parents, mais leurs mémoires et leurs souvenirs ont été bloqué, la Miss Granger est également concernée. Je crois aussi que tes camarades de dortoir te surveillent, mais un peu moins, j'ignore pour Longbottom. Par contre, je sais de source sûre que une petite partie des Slytherin te soutiennent bien qu'ils le cachent admirablement bien: Snape, Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass et Nott."

"J'ai mal choisi...tout...ma vie est un mensonge..." Le cœur d'Harry était brisé, clairement.

Dire qu'il aurait pu éviter les trahisons de ses "amis" en allant à Slytherin, mais Ron et Hermione avaient finement joué pour lui faire croire que cette maison était maléfique. Il aurait dû écouter le Choixpeau et Malfoy, il aurait eu une famille, une vraie apparemment. Il sursauta quand Dukhan le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, le réconfortant.

"On te vengera, on se vengera. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, l'année prochaine, on ira chercher des contacts chez tes supporters. Ils nous aiderons avec joie. Je suis persuadé qu'ils en seront ravis de pouvoir enfin les rabaisser."

"Comment...comment tu le sais? Tout ça?"

"À vrai dire de façon très simple. Dumbledore est imbu de lui-même et se croit tout puissant. En général, il parle seul dans son bureau de ses plans ou il reçoit ses marionnettes blablatant sur ses projets. Il oublie que Fumseck, "son" Phœnix ne lui appartient pas et qu'il est libre. Celui-ci nous raconte avec bonheur et humour tous ses petits plans. Grace à ça on peut contrer certains de ses plans."

"Oh!" Il eut un moment de silence lui permettant de digérer toutes ses informations. "Et pour la prophétie?"

"Elle est particulière. Contrairement à ce que les Sorciers croient, une prophétie n'est pas orale mais, comment dire, imagée. Un Oracle va voir le futur d'individus précis sous la forme de rêves plus ou moins détaillés. Chez les Sorciers une prophétie orale est la voix à suivre, le « mode » d'emploi pour le futur. Malheureusement, elles sont toujours mal interprétées car chaque mot a un double sens différent, ce qui fait qu'une prophétie sorcière devient fausse. Tu étais concernée par une d'elle, mais Dumbledore l'a très trèèès mal analysée et l'a donc rendue désuète. Pour nous, un Oracle t'a vu au-devant du Monde Magique réunit, veillant sur eux avec bienveillance. Tu seras nommé l'Etoile Argentée, en l'honneur de tes cheveux, je pense."

"Argenté!?" S'écria Harry avec surprise. "Mais j'ai les cheveux noirs pas argentés!"

"Ah! J'ai oublié de te dire que quand Crystal a fait de toi son fils, tu as changé physiquement. Tu n'es plus humain mais une Créature. Tient, regarde toi."

Il fit apparaître un miroir qu'il plaça devant l'enfant. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux de choc. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était impossible que ce reflet soit lui. C'était une autre personne, un inconnu, ou alors une blague. Mais sa réflexion fut démentie quand il apporta sa main sur sa joue gauche, le garçon du miroir fit le même mouvement. Ainsi c'était vraiment lui. Il se détailla.

Déjà, il portait une simple robe noire entièrement, différente de son uniforme, quelqu'un avait dû le changer. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, juste que ses épaules étaient dévoilées et qu'elle retombait sur ses pieds nus. Là n'était pas un grand changement. Non. Ça concernait plutôt son apparence physique, sa morphologie. Des cheveux long, arrivant au bas de ses reins, argentés lâches et souples brillaient légèrement à la lumière. Harry ne retient pas son gloussement quand il remarqua que ses cheveux soyeux ne ressemblaient plus à un nid de poule, il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce trait venant de son père. Puis, Harry retourna à sa contemplation. Ses yeux fendus, comme ceux des chats, pétillaient de vie, la couleur violette singulière et peu naturelle lui donnait un charme atrocement adorable. Sous ses yeux, deux fins tatouages de la même couleur que ses iris, en forme de larmes, lui offrait un petit air sérieux. Sa peau pâle, pas d'une pâleur maladie, loin de là, mais d'une douce blancheur porcelaine avec un touché de pêche, montrait un teint de prince. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par tout ça, ses cheveux dégagèrent ses oreilles, dévoilant de fines et longues oreilles pointues. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pris aucun centimètre supplémentaire, le laissant toujours avec une tête de moins que la moyenne pour son âge. Il fit une moue adorable à ce constat. Si le garçon avait auparavant des doutes sur son humanité, maintenant il en était sûr, il n'était plus humain. Mais Créature. Mais il était heureux de pouvoir dire qu'il avait pris de sa mère.

Cette "révélation" embrasa son cœur. Crystal, sa nouvelle mère, l'avait sauvé d'une vie pitoyable de Sorcier, ces mêmes Sorciers qui voulaient l'envoyer à l'abattoir. S'il avait honte d'être un Sorcier, maintenant, il était fier de ne plus l'être. Ainsi il décida, en la mémoire de sa mère, qu'il ferait son possible pour changer ce monde. Il n'était pas une Licorne, ni même humain. Il était le juste milieu, que la Magie avait modélisé un nouveau corps. Harry était déterminé: il sauvera ce monde impur.

OoO

Plus tard, la nuit tombait sur la Forêt. Tout s'assombrissait, les hiboux et chouettes prirent le relais sur le chant des Fées et Pixies, rendant les arbres vivants malgré tout. Les Créatures journalières laissèrent place aux nocturnes. La fraicheur du mois de mars se fit ressentir avec de la buée sortant des différentes bouches. Les étoiles et la lune blanches accompagnées les promeneurs.

Sur le pas de la hutte, Harry assis, le nez levé vers le ciel, se reposait. Il aimait observer les étoiles. Il ressentait pour la première fois la liberté. L'après-midi avait était longue, ponctuée de récit sur l'histoire de la Magie. C'était intéressant, beaucoup plus qu'avec le professeur Binns. Et puis Dukhan était un excellent conteur, rempli d'humour. Celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui, attendant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il l'avait, en effet, prévenu que Thymós, son autre protectrice arriverait le soir étant en reconnaissance avant. De ce qu'Harry avait compris de Thymós, était qu'elle était Grecque et qu'elle appartenait à l'espèce des Naïades, des esprits des eaux. De l'histoire que Dukhan lui avait racontée, elle et lui se serait rencontré, il y a un peu plus de 1000 ans en Égypte. Elle, elle voyageait aimant découvrir le monde autre qu'à travers ses livres, lui s'ennuyait fortement et terrifiait les pauvres habitants de sa région. Leur caractère étant opposé, ils se battirent à leur rencontre. De même puissance, aucun ne gagna, mais ils développèrent une amitié des plus puissantes mais des plus étranges. Il leur arrivait souvent de se disputer ou de se combattre tout le temps, violement, à croire qu'il existait une tension sexuelle entre eux, blagua Dukhan. Les gens qui les connaissaient disaient que c'était banal. Mais en cas de problème, ils étaient liés comme les doigts d'une main, et se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, et affrontaient le problème avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux étaient friands d'adrénaline et en cherchaient dans chaque combat, ils devinrent des mercenaires. Ils étaient très connus dans le Monde Magique, sous le nom du Duo Infernal. Mais malgré les massacres et crimes commis, ils n'hésitaient pas à aider les plus faibles: ils avaient grand cœur. Ainsi, Harry était impatient de découvrir Thymós. Car une fois présente, leur véritable mission commencera. C'est-à-dire qu'il commencera son apprentissage.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il entendit Dukhan se relever.

"La voilà."

En effet, les fourrés bougèrent et s'écartèrent dévoilant une silhouette féminine. Harry plissa des paupières pour mieux l'apercevoir. C'est en arrivant à la lumière de la lune, qu'il put bien la distinguer. Il n'avait jamais vu de Naïade avant, mais celle-ci devait être splendide même selon les critères de son espèce. Thymós avait une peau bleue pâle et l'extrémité de ses longs doigts graciles étaient verts clairs. Ses yeux étaient un contraste en soi, que ça soit par la couleur bleue-verte ou par cet air sérieux et bienveillant. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique bleu marine, courts vers l'avant, arrivant à son cou, longs et dégradés vers l'arrière encadraient son visage fin et délicat. De taille moyenne, elle se mouvait avec une grâce féline. Doucement, la Naïade se stoppa devant eux, à moins de deux mètres, avec un sourire, montrant des dents droites, parfaites et vertes? Oui, elle était très différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il remarqua que ces vêtements étaient faits avec des matériaux plus que particuliers. C'était des algues, un tissu d'algue. Elle avait un t-shirt un peu excentrique, bon carrément provocateur. Elle ne portait qu'un haut vert sombre qui ne couvrait que ses seins montrant son ventre plat et bien dessiné, avec par-dessus un court gilet à manche courte bleu foncé. Elle avait également un pantalon noir serré et moulant descendant sur ses chevilles retenu par une ceinture verte, d'où pendait un poignard. Elle avait à ses pieds des ballerines bleues et légères, faisant aucun bruit quand Thymós se déplaçait. Mais un détail contraria Harry, un objet qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, serré comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Cet objet contrastait totalement avec son style rebelle. C'était un livre épais relié en cuir marron avec un beau titre en encre dorée. C'était pour le moins amusant.

"Salut, petit!" S'écria-t-elle en faisant un grand geste avec sa main libre. "T'es Harry, pas vrai? Le gamin choisit par Crystal et la Magie?" Elle sautilla pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle roucoulait, heureuse. "T'es vraiment adorable! Je suis super contente de pouvoir rester avec toi! Ah! J'oubliais! Je suis Thymós, une Naïade, une Nymphe des eaux, si tu préfères, enchantée!"

Harry cligna des yeux, étonné. Il la trouvait un peu trop enjouée pour son propre bien. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, juste un caractère déjanté assez sympathique, tout un contraste avec son physique rebelle et sérieux. En fait, elle était un contraste à elle seule. Le garçon lui sourit timidement.

"Moi c'est Harry, ravi de te connaître aussi, Thymós."

"A-do-ra-ble!" S'extasia-t-elle. "Bon, on va devoir faire quelque chose pour ta langue. Tu vas pas pouvoir parler le Chant Ancien à tout va! Il va falloir remédier à ça! Je m'en occuperai moi même!" Elle se tourna vers Dukhan, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. "N'est-ce pas, Dukhan?"

"Totalement d'accord!" Approuva rapidement le Djinn, de la sueur coulant de ses tempes. "Tu commenceras demain."

"Voilà! Gentil! Gentil!" Fit-elle en tapotant le haut du crâne son ami.

"Je.ne.suis.pas.un.CHIEN!" Cria le Djinn en la repoussant et en sautant sur ses pieds.

"Voyons, voyons, tu jappes dès qu'on te complimente et tu grognes dès qu'on t'insultes. Si ça ce n'est pas comme être un chien..." ricana la Naïade mettant sa main devant sa bouche dans un geste se voulant élégant.

"Répète seulement encore une fois, je t'enferme dans du sable..."grogna-t-il.

"Ah! Que ce que je disais! Un vrai chien!"

"Thymós...je vais t'essorer! Et faire disparaitre de la surface du monde tes précieux livres!" Autour de lui du sable commençait à se rassembler.

Mais quand Thymós entendit la dernière réplique du Djinn, elle rentra dans ce qu'Harry appela une colère noire. Sous son regard éberlué, il observa le changement de la Naïade qui fixait Dukhan. Ses cheveux s'humidifièrent, sur sa peau, de l'eau se mit à couler. Elle était belle. Elle attrapa son livre de ses deux mains et l'abattit sur la tête de Dukhan avec une force insoupçonnée qui fracassa le sol à ses pieds. Ah ouais...quand même! Harry ignorait jusqu'à la pourquoi elle se promenait avec un livre aussi gros que celui-là, maintenant il savait pourquoi. C'est vrai, c'est très pratique pour assommer des gens.

Puis Harry continua à regarder les deux amis se battre. Il était stupéfié par leur force et leur puissance magique incommensurable. Ils détruisaient tout autour d'eux, que ça soit avec la force brute ou non, ils étaient impressionnants. Surtout au corps à corps, ressemblant à une danse mortelle et hypnotisante. Oui, il avait été prévenu de leurs disputes verbales et physiques plus ou moins violentes, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela serait autant spectaculaire. L'enfant se dit qu'il devrait s'y faire. Après tout il allait les fréquenter surement pour le reste de sa vie. Et puis cette amitié que ces deux-là était vraiment des plus intéressante et amusante. Il n'allait certainement pas s'ennuyer dans le futur qui semblait assez chargé.

OoO

Un an plus tard, dans la Grande Forêt aussi appelée la Forêt Interdite.

Dans la quiétude de ce mois d'avril, un vent doux agitait les branches devenues vertes avec l'arrivée du printemps. Le soleil perçait entre les nuages blancs et duveteux, laissant voir le ciel cyan. Au sol, les oiseaux chantaient, heureux, en pleine saison des amours. Les ailes des Fées et des Pixies bourdonnaient joyeusement. Chaque Créature profitait de la fraicheur ambiante avec sérénité. Tout semblait parfait, un véritable paradis magique.

BOOUUUMMMM!!!

Ou pas...

"AAAHHH!!! PUTAIN DE MERDE! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE CON! JE VAIS T'EMBROCHER VIF ET BRÛLER TON ÂME!"

Cette douce explosion raisonna à travers la forêt. De loin, on entendit le soupire contrit et blasé des habitants, semblant habitués par ces éclats assez violents. Même les oiseaux soupirèrent...

"Oups?"

Dans une ancienne carrière de pierres grises et recouvertes de lichens, une femme à la peau bleue hurlait sur un homme à la peau brune. Autour d'eux tout était brisé, détruit, de la fumée s'échapper encore de part et d'autre. Une catastrophe était passée par là. Plus haut, les surplombant, un enfant aux cheveux argentés était assis les jambes croisés sur un rocher, un bras posé sur son genoux gauche avec la tête posée dessus. Son regard neutre et blasé fixait la dispute. Encore une. C'était quotidien. Mais il devait dire que celle-ci faisait partie des plus originale et divertissante.

"Oups? Comment ça "oups"? Tu te fous de ma gueule?" S'écria la femme.

"Euhh, non je t'assure Thymós! Cette fois c'est pas moi!" Contra l'homme en levant les mains devant lui dans un signe de paix.

"Alors qui diable serait le coupable? Harry peut-être? Il est incapable de faire ça! Trop adorable ! Une Fée? Trop innocente! Alicia? Trop...Alicia! L'Ancien? Trop vieux! Alors maintenant, je vais te châtier!"

"Mais c'est pas moi! C'est ma main qui sans faire exprès s'est levée quand elle a vu un moustique, elle hait les moustiques, mais malheureusement elle a agglutiné trop de puissance et au moment où elle allait lancer son attaque de sable tu es passée par là. On a évité le drame heureusement! Mais tu vois, c'est ma main la coupable, pas moi! Mais tout va bien, le moustique est mort!" Expliqua d'une traite l'autre.

"Dukhan...c'est la PIRE excuse que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant!"

"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je suis pardonné?"

"Tu es pitoyable! Mais bon niveau excuse de merde, t'as atteint un nouveau record. Je veux bien te laisser tranquille pour que tu fêtes ce record dignement. Mais c'est seulement cette fois."

"Ouah! C'est bon, Thymós! Pas besoin de te moquer de moi. Je m'ennuyais et je cherchais un truc à faire, c'est tout."

"Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire! Tu es juste..."

"Stop!" Harry, autrefois sur son rochet, se tenait à présent entre eux. Il en avait marre de ces deux gamins qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur et son grand frère. Mais des fois, ils abusaient. "C'est pas bientôt fini? Vous me fatiguez! Disputez-vous quand vous voulez, mais pas aujourd'hui. L'Ancien nous demande! Et je refuse d'arriver en retard, surtout que ça va faire un an maintenant!"

Les deux arrêtèrent de s'échanger des politesses et s'entre-regardèrent avec surprise. Ils avaient totalement oublié cette date spéciale. Dukhan haussa les épaules avant d'attraper Harry dans ses bras, qui protesta pour la forme ("je ne suis pas un bébé!), avant de partir en direction de la clairière principale. Thymós sourit face à ce geste enfantin mais qui accompagnait leur quotidien. Elle pensa avec tendresse que leur petit Harry avait bien évolué. Certes, il était toujours plus petit que la moyenne, et le restera, et il avait toujours ce physique androgyne, mais il était plus affirmé, donnait d'avantage ses avis sur un sujet et s'autorisait à interrompre leur 'discussion' musclée. D'ailleurs, il était le seul à pouvoir les stopper. La Naïade était ravie de ces changements. Pour elle, l'arrivée de ce garçon avait bouleversé sa vie en bien. Pour la première fois, elle sentait ce besoin de protection familiale, elle comprenait ce que c'était. Harry considérait Thymós comme sa grande sœur et Dukhan comme son grand frère. Et les deux trouvaient en lui le petit frère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Leur lien c'était renforcé grâce aux riches émotions vécues au cours de l'année passée.

"Thymós!" Appela le Djinn depuis l'ombre des arbres. "Ramène-toi!"

Oui. Songea la Naïade, tout avait évolué pour le mieux. Puis elle remit son éternel livre sous son bras et rejoignit sa famille de cœur.

OoO

L'Ancien les observait, son sabot avant gauche frappant doucement l'herbe à intervalle régulier. Ses yeux violets pâles et plissés étaient sévères. Il était sur le point de perdre patience. La Licorne attendait juste que les chamailleries des deux plus âgés cessent. Il soupira. Lui qui avait cru que la présence d'Harry aurait amélioré les choses, apparemment il avait rêvé éveillé.

"Stop. Ou je vous offre sans remord à Alicia."

Cette simple mise en garde de la part de l'Ancien dite d'une façon plate ramena le silence. Les regards doré, bleu-vert et violet était maintenant fixé sur lui. Enfin. Assis devant lui en tailleur, les trois se maintenaient de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des personnes calmes. Ce qui était évidemment bien loin de la réalité.

"Merci. Donc je récapitule rapidement, et on fait un récapitulatif afin que je puisse vérifier que vous êtes au point pour parcourir le Monde Sorcier. Commençons par une vue d'ensemble. Apprendre à vous connaître ainsi que les environs?" Hochements de têtes des concernés. "Combats ensemble? Stratégie? Politiques et justices sorcières? Us et coutumes? Géographies et histoires? Etc?" Nouveaux acquiescements. "Bien. Maintenant je me passe de tout commentaires pour Thymós et Dukhan, vous êtes suffisamment grands pour avoir eu l'apprentissage et la maturité nécessaire pour votre mission."

"Maturité, maturité, ça reste à voir..." Ricana Harry en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son grand frère.

"Quoi? C'est elle qui commence! Moi je ne fais que me défendre! Légitime défense!"

"M'accuse pas, d'abord! Qui, je te rappelle, a eu la brillante idée de mettre du liquide vaisselle Muggles dans MON bassin? Hein, qui?"

"C'est le liquide vaisselle qui a coulé dedans tout seul! Je n'y suis pour rien!"

"Et il est venu comment ce liquide? En glissant?"

"Oui!"

"Qu'est-ce que je disais!" Fit théâtralement l'enfant-licorne.

L'Ancien sentit la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez. Comment diable allait-il finir cette dernière réunion récapitulative? Et comment, par les crins de son flanc, allaient-ils s'en sortir si ça continuait comme ça? En réalité l'Ancien savait pertinemment que dès que la situation devient trop limite, ils redevenaient sérieux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour eux, notamment concernant les cas sociaux. Ils étaient, après tout, toujours prêts à protéger l'enfant. C'était le principal.

"Bon, j'ai bientôt fini et après vous pourrez y aller." Reprit la Licorne. "Harry, d'après tes professeurs, tes progrès sont fulgurants. Évidemment, il te reste pas mal de choses à apprendre et à approfondir. Tu maitrises nos cultures, les principales magies telles celles du sang, de la médecine, indispensable pour une Licorne, noire et blanche etc. Tu as aussi pu parfaire la connaissance de ton héritage et en noter ces subtilités comme les propriétés de ton sang...à vrai dire tu as assimilé tout ça à une vitesse impressionnante et je suis fier de toi! Bravo!"

Avec le bout de son museau, il frotta la joue, rougie par les compliments, du garçon. Il avait toujours du mal à les accepter, embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention. Il se pressa contre un Dukhan amusé tout en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs. L'Ancien adorait profiter de ces moments et il n'était pas le seul. Des fois, l'Ancien se comportait comme un vrai gamin, surtout en présence d'Harry qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils.

"Donc vous êtes fin prêt à partir." Annonça officiellement l'Ancien car tous le savait. "Mais avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous dire des recommandations importantes et nécessaires. J'ai contacté, enfin plutôt mes petites agentes secrètes, les Fées, ont contacté par des messages, nos potentiels alliés Sorciers. Tous ont répondu favorablement pour nous aider, ayant même pratiqué le serment inviolable. Ils ont tous été surpris par ta survie, Harry, Dumbledore ayant fait passer le message que tu étais mort. Ils sont ravis et soulagés que ça ne soit pas le cas et sont partiellement en rogne contre le directeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû prier à Severus Snape de ne pas l'empoisonner." Le petit groupe gloussa à cette remarque. "Enfin bref, vous les rencontrerez demain, j'ignore où exactement, mais ne vous en souciez pas, c'est le jeune Malfoy qui vous accompagnera. Il vous attendra à la sortie d'Hogwarts à l'opposée d'Hogwarts. Étant donné que demain c'est un weekend libre, vous aurez deux jours pour vous préparer et faire un minimum connaissance. Vous mettrez en place un plan et, par les étoiles, pensez à nous faire parvenir vos dits plans. Clair?" Rapides mouvements de tête. "Donc, vous partirez juste après pour que vous preniez connaissance de votre lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que des alentours. Compris?"

Les trois firent un simple signe avant de se lever et de prendre leurs affaires qu'ils avaient ramenés avec eux (il faut préciser que ce sont les Fées qui ont apporté leurs sacs). Étant rétrécit, les bagages étaient composés de seulement trois petits paquets qu'ils mirent à leur ceinture respective. Puis le petit groupe à faire leurs adieux. Si ceux de Thymós et Dukhan firent formels et expéditifs, ceux d'Harry furent plus émouvants. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et agrippa l'encolure de l'Ancien et le serra contre lui. Il murmurait des remerciements, les larmes aux yeux. Ému, la Licorne lui léchouilla son épaule nue. Puis il avança, rejoignant ses deux grands frère et sœur. Le garçon attrapa la main de Thymós qu'il serra avec émotion. Dukhan sourit légèrement à cette scène et ouvrit la voie. Au moment de quitter la clairière, la voix tendre et sage de l'Ancien raisonna:

"Bonne chance, mes chers, faites attention et portez-vous bien!"

Ces paroles de dernières minutes remplies de tendresse les accompagna tout au long de leur chemin, semblant veiller sur eux et leur porter chance. Ils croisèrent d'autres Créatures, tous leur souhaitant bon courage et apportant leur soutien tacite. Leur marche se faisait dans le silence et le calme. Avançant sans faire le moindre bruit que ça soit de craquements de bois ou de feuilles. C'était instinctif pour eux. Au plus ils quittaient le centre de la forêt, au plus les arbres verts émeraudes et le côté féerique disparurent pour laisser place aux ténèbres des arbres tristes et rabougris. Ceci était un moyen de faire croire aux Sorciers que la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse, sombre et peu accueillante. Mais la vérité était bien loin de ça. Le centre était un lieu de rêve où se cachait nombres d'espèces discriminées et persécutées. Les Créatures avaient joué sur l'apparence afin de tromper leurs ennemis.

Ils leur fallurent environ deux heures à traverser les sous-bois sombres et décharnés avant d'arriver en vue d'Hogsmeade. Se stoppant afin de reprendre leur souffle, ils détaillaient les étranges maisons difformes et grises du village. C'était à la fois accueillant et angoissant. Mais le nombre de commerces et de personnes ainsi que la magie utilisée ôtaient rapidement ce côté sombre. Dukhan décida qu'il irait espionnait le fonctionnement et les environs de village en premier, avant d'être remplacé par Thymós, Harry restant au campement improvisé.

Ils pouvaient commencer leur mission qui annoncerait une nouvelle ère.

OoO

Draco Malfoy avait 13 ans bientôt 14, et était une personne fière. Fier de son statut, fier de son caractère, fier de son corps. Il aimait le fait que tous parle de lui ou qu'ils se retournent à son passage. Oui, il le savait, il était un peu égocentrique, ses amis lui disaient souvent, mais il l'assumait. Et ses amis, peu nombreux à le supporter, étaient au moins de véritables amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et s'appuyer. Il était fier d'avoir obtenu leur amitié.

Malheureusement, il y avait une seule chose dont il n'était absolument pas fier: sa famille. Snobe et supérieur, voilà ce qu'elle était. Certes il aimait son statut de "Pure-Blood", mais seulement car il avait accès grâce à ça, à des avantages. Mais sa famille, elle...il la détestait. Il rejetait d'emblée que son père soit un Deatheater et que sa mère est adhérée à cette cause en public. Pas parce qu'il pensait la même idéologie qu'eux et qu'il voulait les protéger, non, c'est parce qu'il avait honte. Honte que son père se soit soumis alors qu'un Malfoy ne se soumissait jamais. Honte que sa mère soit aussi passive. Honte d'eux.

Quand il était chez lui, il passait le temps minimum avec « sa » famille. Si ses parents pensaient que Draco était comme eux, avaient réussi à l'éduquer comme ils le souhaitaient, ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi tort. Oui, il est vrai que le blond avait du mal avec les Muggleborns, mais c'était seulement car ils étaient ignorants de leur mode de vie, de leurs coutumes et culture. Il haïssait Dumbledore pour ne rien faire, il haïssait le Ministère pour être corrompu. Il haïssait ces stupides Sorciers.

Quand il était entré à Hogwarts, il avait eu peur de n'avoir personne avec lui, partageant ses idées. Enfin, il savait que son parrain, Severus, était du même avis que lui. Il adorait son parrain. Après tout il avait été plus présent que ses propres parents. Il avait dû cacher ses pensées, une bonne partie de sa première année, mettant un masque. Mais il avait été ravi quand il avait pu se lier d'amitié suite à un de ses éclats. Ce petit groupe l'avait découvert alors qu'il disait ses quatre vérités dans une salle pour se soulager de ce fardeau. Daphné, Théodore et Blaise. Leur lien était maintenant très fort, ils étaient comme les doigts d'une main.

Les quatre amis avaient observé de loin Harry Potter, trouvant des incohérences et des irrégularités dans sa vie. Pourquoi avoir vécu chez des Muggles? Pourquoi ne pas parler de sa vie s'il avait vécu comme un roi? Pourquoi ne se vantait-il pas? Plutôt la question était: pourquoi était-ce Weasley et Granger qui prenaient la grosse tête et se vantaient? Tant de questions sans réponses.

A la disparition d'Harry, Draco s'était senti coupable, après tout il l'avait abandonné à son triste sort par peur. Ses amis et son parrain avaient dû le consoler et le rassurer pendant plus d'un mois. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Dumbledore annonça sa mort et que Neville soit le véritable survivant, et que pour sa protection il l'avait caché. Rapidement, on oublia Harry Potter au profit de Neville Longbottom. Même Weasley et Granger. Cela en était affligeant. Et le petit Neville Longbottom, dodu et timide, devient arrogant et fort. Très arrogant...tout l'opposé d'Harry.

Seuls les jumeaux Weasley, eux-mêmes et Severus n'appréciaient pas cette situation. Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient réunis, n'acceptant pas le fait que Potter soit mort. Tout ceci devait être une immense conspiration de la part de Dumbledore. Pendant un an, le groupe développa une amitié puissante, même les jumeaux et Severus. Discrètement, ils s'acharnaient contre ces profiteurs, Fred et George jouant les espions. Luna Lovegood les rejoignant peu de temps après.

Évidemment, aucun n'avait prévu recevoir une lettre de Pixies, en mars 1994 de la part d'une Créature, une Licorne pour être plus précis, leur prouvant qu'Harry était vivant et en bonne santé. Cette lettre leur relatait tous leurs projets pour rétablir l'ordre. Le groupe adhéra à tout ceci, et Severus demanda une rencontre pour le weekend suivant, à Hogsmeade. Draco était chargé de récupérer et amener les nouveaux arrivants à bon port où attendrai le reste de ses amis, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus les ayant accompagnés directement en plus de donner au blond un portoloin

Draco laissa échapper un sourire satisfait quand une bande de quatre filles de son âge soupira à son passage dans la rue principale d'Hogsmeade. Oui, il aimait cet effet qu'il donnait à la gente féminine. Après tout il considérait avoir un corps de dieu, et oui, il connaissait son arrogance sur ce sujet. Mais bon que faire de plus que de se vanter, il n'allait pas en pleurer. Son corps était juste parfait. De courts cheveux blonds coiffés, sans gel, délicatement vers l'arrière avec une mèche devant ses magnifiques yeux orageux envoutants. Il avait des traits fins et bien dessinés indéniablement masculin. Un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres, faisant chavirer le cœur de ses demoiselles sensibles. Il était assez grand pour son âge, assez pour pouvoir toiser de haut ses interlocuteurs. Sa peau pâle et douce faisait rêver. Ses vêtements attiraient l'œil, chics, riches, comme le voulait tout Pure-Blood qui se respectait. En ce moment même, son pantalon de soie d'Accromentules teinté d'un noir encre, moulait bien le bas de son corps, retenu par une ceinture d'argent élégante, d'où pendait une petite bourse discrète bleu océan. Ses bottines noires et brillantes, montantes jusqu'en haut de ses chevilles, étaient tenues par des lacets d'argents de haute qualité. Plus haut, il portait une chemise de la même couleur que sa bourse, avec des bordures argentées. Par-dessus, il avait mis une longue cape fine noire se voulant discrète, même s'il y avait les armoiries de sa famille. Certes, il n'aimait pas sa famille, mais il restait un Malfoy, et il reprendrait les rennes après la mort de son père, le plus tôt possible, espérait-il. Bref, il était parfait. Et attirait les regards envieux et amoureux. Dommage que son cœur soit déjà pris par une adorable petite blonde rêveuse.

Enfin, Draco arriva au bout de la grande rue. Il tourna à gauche dans une ruelle plutôt sombre où peu de passants s'y promenaient. Il marcha d'un pas de conquérant montrant son assurance pour masquer sa nervosité. Il avait à la fois hâte de voir Harry mais le blond était inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et si le garçon était d'une arrogance impossible à supporter? Quelqu'un d'égocentrique? Si c'était le cas, ça serait mal parti pour eux. Mais surtout, qui étaient les nouveaux venus? Espions? Assassins? Alliés? Il se posait beaucoup de questions. Heureusement qu'il aurait rapidement une réponse.

Il se stoppa à l'entrée secondaire et peu utilisé du village. Il avait une vue pénétrante sur la Forêt Interdite. Il balaya du regard les environs, la petite plaine devant lui et les maisons poussiéreuses, cherchant les trois autres. Personne. C'était vide. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas encore présents. Il sursauta quand une voix sortie des ténèbres directement d'un passage étroit.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Il se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Pas devant un étranger. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser sa main sur sa baguette et de resserrer son emprise sur celle-ci.

"Qui le demande?" Demanda-t-il froidement, en ce redressant le plus possible.

La voix de l'inconnu ricana.

"Un allié des ombres, voulant rejoindre la résistance contre les hypocrites."

Draco hocha la tête. Le mot de passe était respecté. Ce n'était pas un imposteur. Oui, le mot de passe était ridicule, mais, hé, le ridicule ne tue pas !

"Montrez-vous, les autres vont s'impatienter."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est logique."

L'étranger sortit doucement de sa cachette. Draco ouvrit les yeux de choc. L'être devant lui était tout sauf humain. Ses yeux dorés et ses longues oreilles le prouvaient ou encore le sourire inquiétant qui dévoilait des crocs blancs. Le blond était soulagé qu'ils soient alliés car il pouvait le sentir, l'autre était d'une puissance incroyable et supérieur à une majorité de Sorciers.

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance...Draco Malfoy..." Susurra-t-il entre ses crocs. "Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi..."

Ses paroles glacèrent le sang de Draco. Il avait maintenant peur. Peur de se retrouver égorgé sur le sol à cause de ses actions de première année à l'encontre d'Harry. Il ignorait ce que le Survivant avait raconté à son sujet mais ça devait être peu valorisant.

"Dukhan!" Cria une voix féminine. "Arrête de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi! Ton humour noir ne fait rire que toi!"

"Mais...je m'ennuyais...je voulais juste m'amuser un peu..." se plaignit faiblement le grand métis.

Draco se tourna légèrement vers sa sauveuse et se figea. Si le dit Dukhan n'était pas humain lui au moins pouvait se fondre facilement dans la masse. Mais la nouvelle venue, c'était impossible. Sa peau bleue-verte, ses cheveux bleus et le reste de son apparence détonnaient du genre humain. Mais elle était belle, vraiment. Surtout que ses vêtements provocateurs ne laissaient pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Elle arriva devant eux, et Draco remarqua le gros bouquin dans ses bras. Une autre moralisatrice je-sais-tout comme Granger? Pfff, ça serait embêtant.

Le blond observa les deux Créatures argumentaient sur un sujet futile qu'est l'ennui. Il manquait plus qu'Harry pour que le groupe soit complet.

"Oh! Mais tu vas la fermer!" Attaqua la femme bleue.

Apparemment ils n'avaient pas trouvé de compromis pour régler leur discussion.

"Non! Je te dis que je me fais chier! Alors accepte le, point barre! T'as vraiment que de l'eau dans ton cerveau!"

Une aura noire se dégagea de la femme, l'entourant et menaçant son opposant. Draco trembla, la pression était trop importante pur lui.

"Euh? Oups?" Essaya l'homme, en reculant.

"Je...vais...te...TUER!" Hurla-t-elle en décortiquant chaque mot.

Elle leva son gros livre pour l'abattre sur le crâne de l'homme à la chevelure ébène avec une telle force que le sol se fissura. Draco en resta éberlué. C'était impossible! N'est-ce pas? Terrifiante. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à granger niveau caractère, Draco s'était trompé, ce livre était une arme redoutable. Il se jura de ne jamais la contrarier. Il en avait peur. Bien sûr, quand le garçon vit que Dukhan se releva sans aucune blessure, il en fut stupéfait. Le coup avait quand même était dévastateur! Il était impossible de s'en sortir sans au moins une commotion cérébrale! Du moins ça ne concernait pas celui-là.

L'homme semblait en colère, du sable l'entourait petit à petit, il était prêt à un découdre. Tous les deux avaient oublié l'existence de Draco qui regardait la scène ébahit, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour empêcher le combat à venir. Au vu de leur puissance, le village allait en pâtir. Mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de confronter leur magie. En effet une voix mélodieuse mais dangereusement doucereuse se fit entendre, dos à Draco.

"Je ne vous ai laissé que trente secondes le temps que je puisse ranger le campement et vous voilà à vous battre devant notre allié...tsss, quelle honte..."

Draco trouva cette langue magnifique bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas le sens. La seule chose qu'il put interpréter est que c'était une remontrance à l'encontre des deux autres. Les Créatures furent penaudes, Dukhan mettant la main derrière sa tête et la frottant, embarrassé, la femme bleue fit la moue.

"Désolé, on avait comme qui dirait oublié sa présence..." marmonna Dukhan.

"Bien, ceci étant dit, salut Draco!"

Le blond comprit avec surprise les deux derniers mots prononcés en anglais et se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il supposa être Harry. Comme s'il n'avait pas été assez choqué de cette matinée, il en resta bouche bée devant la nouvelle apparence d'Harry. Cheveux longs argentés, yeux violets, deux petits tatouages sous ses yeux, pâleur d'ivoire et petite taille. Il était devenu un petit ange adorable et mignon. D'ailleurs la petite rougeur gênée sur ses joues prouvait qu'il n'aimait pas donner des ordres et encore moins reprendre les autres.

"Salut...Harry." Parvient-il à souffler.

"Je vais être bref, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases alors que tu es dignes de confiance et que tu as continué à croire en moi. Je te propose que l'on devienne amis." Il tendit sa main mais en voyant le regard perdu de Draco, il se dépêcha d'ajouter. "T'es pas obligé d'accepter bien sûr..."

"Idiot! Bien sûr que j'accepte!"

Il agrippa la main et sourit en voyant l'air parfaitement heureux du plus petit. Oui, Draco pouvait se le dire maintenant, il avait fait le bon choix. Et apparemment, Harry lui pardonnait toutes ses mauvaises actions passées. Un toussotement les ramena à la réalité.

"Bon, va peut-être falloir y aller." Renseigna la femme.

"Oh!" S'écria Harry, se tournant vers le blond. "Je vais te présenter: voici Dukhan, mon grand frère et Thymós, ma grande sœur!"

Après s'être salué cordialement, laissant tout de même Draco dans la confusion, ils empoignèrent le tissu servant de portoloin.

**OoO**

**Fin Partie 1**


	2. Partie 2

**Titre:** Silver Blood

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre:** Amitié, Créature, Romance, Two Shot

**Résumé:** Dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry essaye de sauver la Licorne attaquée par l'Ombre. Mourante, la Licorne fait le plus pur des cadeaux à un garçon tout aussi pur. Harry devient alors une Créature Magique, une Licorne, le Prince des Créature de la Magie...slash/lemon ; TN/HP ; Two Shot

**Bashing:** Toujours les mêmes parce que j'aime bien : Dumby, les Weasley (hormis les jumeaux), Hermione et le ministère (pas très surprenant). Bon, j'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais j'aime également les bashing la concernant.

**Couples:** HP/TN, DM/LL (secondaire)

**Attention:** Cette histoire commence lors de la première année durant la retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Le début de l'année est le même que dans le livre/film. Alors comme vous avez remarqué il y a une relation entre homme alors les homophobes bye bye! Bref bonne lecture!

Attention lemon à la fin !

Cette histoire est coupée en deux parties, donc c'est Two Shot, plutôt qu'une OS.

Ah ! Cette histoire ne sera pas centrée sur la romance mais plus sur le développement du Monde Magique.

Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling!

**OoO**

**Partie 2**

**OoO**

Apparaissant dans une rue malpropre est vraiment peu attractive, Draco prit la tête afin de les guider. Tandis que les trois observaient, visiblement dégoutés par ce lieu, ils avançaient. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils furent dans le jardin d'une maison semblable à toutes les autres, mais plus cachée et entourée de protections puissantes.

"Cet endroit n'est pas le plus beau mais il a l'avantage d'être à l'écart du monde." Indiqua Draco. "Venez, Fred, George, Severus, Theo, Daphné et Blaise nous attendent. Seule Luna manque, elle est malade."

Le garçon fit une légère moue, semblant dessus de l'absence de Luna. Puis il tapa une série de coups à la porte, deux, puis quatre, suivit d'un. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un professeur des potions dans l'encadrement. Toujours de noirs vêtu et d'une pâleur mortelle. La seule différence était ses cheveux autrefois gras se trouvaient être lisses et propres. Quand Severus vit les trois Créature, il cligna des yeux, seule émotion indiquant sa surprise.

Il s'écarta les laissant entrer avant de fermer la porte et de la bourrer de sortilèges. Il accompagna ensuite le groupe à travers le couloir vide de décorations jusqu'à la première porte ouverte d'où sortaient des voix. Draco s'infiltra le premier suivit de Dukhan, Harry et Thymós, Severus fermant la marche.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était un modeste salon agrandi par la magie. Les murs étaient verts à motifs et arabesques argentés. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, une fenêtre donnait sur une cour intérieure, des rideaux de velours noirs reposaient sur chaque côté de la fenêtre. À droite une grande bibliothèque garnie de grimoires, livres, manuels anciens ou non. Une cheminée en pierre et bien ouvragée ornait le mur gauche. Au-dessus de celle-ci, un tableau d'Hogwarts. Sur le mur près de la porte, une photo sorcière du groupe soudé y était accrochée prouvant que Severus était attaché à la bande de jeunes. Au centre une petite table en bois couverte de boissons, thé, café, chocolat et même de bière, ainsi que des gâteaux. Autour de confortables huit fauteuils et deux canapés d'un beau vert sombre uniforme remplissaient l'espace. Enfin sur eux, leurs alliés.

Sur le premier canapé, le plus proche d'eux, se trouvait les jumeaux Fred et George, âgés de 16 ans. Les deux rouquins étaient parfaitement identiques jusqu'à leur manière d'être. Sauf que quand on était des Créatures Magiques, l'odeur, le timbre de la voix et le noyau magique étaient facilement repérable. Leurs visages possédaient le même sourire rieur et joueur. Chose surprenante constata Harry, était qu'ils portaient des habits de manufactures au-dessus du revenu des Weasley. Surement que leurs amis les avaient offerts en cadeau. Donc, ils avaient une robe en velours violette foncée accompagnée d'arabesques orangés recouvrant le bas de la robe. Ils s'étaient tournés vers la porte.

À leur droite, une jeune fille de 13 ans, d'une beauté froide. Même si elle avait déposé son masque et présentait un visage expressif et calme. Ses yeux bleus riaient de la pitrerie des jumeaux. Ses cheveux longs et blonds caramels tombaient dans son dos lâchement terminant en boucles souples. À l'inverse des jumeaux, sa robe était plus officielle et sombre. Mis à part la matière riche, elle était basique. Bien différente de la pensée que le pouvait se faire d'une Pure-Blood. Elle était de taille moyenne pour son âge. À l'arrivé de Draco son visage s'était éclairé et elle s'était redressée C'était Daphné Greengrass, interpréta Harry, car elle était la seule fille présente.

En face d'elle, un garçon à la peau noire, assez musclé, de la même taille que Draco, était avachi sur le fauteuil. Ses yeux chocolats étaient aussi farceur que les jumeaux, il devait s'allier avec eux pour faire profiter des blagues les autres à leur insu. Ses cheveux bouclés et marrons foncés étaient très courts. Enfin il avait un pantalon noir, surement l'uniforme d'Hogwarts, par-dessus lequel il avait mis une robe ocre, couvrant son haut,  
Parsemés de touches élégantes de noires. Il ne fit que pencher la tête en haussant un sourcil en les voyants. C'était Blaise Zabini, l'italien de la bande.

À l'opposé d'eux, un grand brun, pour 13 ans, aux cheveux tombant dans la partie haute de son cou, était assis droit, les jambes croisées. Il était parfaitement décontracté. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient d'une profondeur à couper le souffle. Ses vêtements étaient aussi simples que Daphné, bien que la couleur soit différente, une robe noire, où l'on pouvait voir un motif en forme de serpent émeraude incrusté sur le côté, des pétales argentés entouraient l'animal. Il leur lança un regard inquisiteur. Quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, il laissa échapper un regard pour le moins intéressé, le faisant un peu rougir. C'était Théodore Nott, l'observateur de la petite bande.

Draco alla rapidement rejoindre le fauteuil à gauche de Daphné et lui attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Les deux sourirent. Oui, songea Harry, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Ils semblaient avoir une complicité fraternelle, la même qui liait Thymós et Dukhan.

"Essayez-vous." Les invita Severus, qui lui-même s'installa dans un siège.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers le deuxième canapé. Dukhan se posa en premier, Harry à ses côtés. Aucune personne de pièce n'échappa à la main protectrice qui entoura les épaules du plus jeune. Thymós, elle, préféra se placer derrière eux, et s'accouder à la rambarde en bois du canapé.

Un silence s'ensuivit où les jeunes observèrent les nouveaux venus avec stupeur, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir des Créatures Magiques et encore moins à voir un Harry différent.

"Je vais vous présenter." Rompit finalement Severus. "En commençant par les jumeaux, voici Fred et George Weasley..."

"Gred et Forge!"

"...puis Daphné Greengrass." Les ignora le professeur. "Suivi de Draco Malfoy, que vous avez déjà rencontré, puis Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et enfin moi-même, Severus Snape. Nous sommes tous Sorciers, mais on veut vous aider dans votre quête de réforme, du mieux qu'on peut. On s'excuse juste de l'absence de Luna Lovegood. Elle est malade et se trouve à l'infirmerie."

"Eh bien je ne peux qu'accepter votre aide. Elle nous sera que bénéfique." Annonça le Djinn. "Quant à nous, je vous présente Harry Potter, que vous connaissez, on va dire qu'il est devenu une Licorne ça sera plus simple à expliquer. La chose algueuse derrière moi, c'est Thymós, une Naïade..."

"Sale enfoiré de..." commença-t-elle mais fut coupée par la main d'Harry qui se posa calmement sur son bras, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

"Et enfin moi, le magnifique et superbe, le sublime, le fantastique, l'incroyable..."

"Abrège, abruti!" Grogna la femme.

"Dukhan, Djinn, génie!" Finit-il sans prendre gare à l'interruption.

Tous avaient bloqué à Naïade et à Djinn. Jamais ils n'en avaient vu et encore moins vu. Même Severus était stupéfait.

"Licorne?" Chuchota le potionniste, interrogateur.

"C'est particulier à expliquer." Hésita à expliquer le Djinn.

Il donna un coup d'œil à Harry. Obtenant son accord, il se mit à raconter l'évènement dans les grandes lignes.

"Donc...tu n'es plus humain?" Demanda Blaise à la fin.

"Non, je suis une Licorne et fier de l'être. Ma mère est Crystal maintenant et ce n'est plus Lily, même si je la respecte énormément." Répondit Harry.

Draco, lui, refusait de regarder le plus petit dans les yeux. Il se sentait toujours coupable de l'avoir abandonner à son triste sort et à sa pseudo-mort. Harry le remarqua car il ajouta:

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Draco. On ne peut pas demander à un enfant de faire acte de bravoure."

"Mais toi, tu l'as fait!"

"C'est vrai, je peux t'assurer que j'étais absolument terrifié." Il laissa passer un rire nerveux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, en tout cas ce n'est surement pas sur le coup du syndrome du héros. Non, je me suis précipité sur ma mère car mon cœur, ma magie me le disait. J'ai obéi. Et je ne regrette pas ma décision, même si j'en étais mort. Sache, Draco, que grâce à ça, j'ai pu trouver ma famille. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait." Il les regarda dans les yeux avec une telle sincérité que leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. Puis il reprit plus doucement presque timidement. "Maintenant, c'est à vous de que je le demande, vous, les seules personnes qui ne m'ont pas lâché au profit de ces pathétiques Sorciers, voulez-vous être avec moi, être mes amis et même plus ma famille?"

Harry ne le montrait pas mais cette question le perturbait. Il était stressé. Il avait peur de leur décision. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

"Harry! Bien sûr qu'on accepte!" Cria Fred en se jetant hors du canapé et sautilla jusqu'à afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Nous aussi on en avait plus que marre de notre soi-disant famille!" Renchérit George avec plus de retenu.

"On est même plus reconnu dans notre propre famille car on pactise avec _l'ennemi_ selon eux!" Continua son frère.

"On est fier d'être plus que des simples connaissances." Finirent-ils ensemble.

"Fatigants comme toujours." Constata Daphné. "J'accepte également. Astoria n'est pas ma sœur, du moins je ne la considère pas comme telle. Vu ce qu'elle fait..."

"Évidemment que je te suis!" S'écria l'italien avec enthousiasme. "Je suis sûr qu'on pourra bénéficier de l'aide de ma mère. Ma mère est neutre. Et je n'ai pas de père donc ni frère ni sœur."

"Je suis considéré comme un paria dans notre société de Pure-Blood, comme nous tous ici présent." Annonça calmement Théo. "Nous ne partageons pas les mêmes idéaux, ils ne les apprécient guère. Je veux bien être avec toi." Il lui fit un fin sourire charmeur et Harry rougit au sous-entendu.

Théo, depuis qu'il avait vu l'adorable petit argenté, il était tombé sous le charme. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une fois des yeux, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il savait que la Naïade l'avait vu, son regard noir à son encontre le prouvait. Mais Harry était tellement...surprenant. Ça ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'il l'avait rencontré mais il l'aimait déjà. Il avait hâte de découvrir son caractère. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il était réservé mais déterminé et apparemment gêné au moindre compliment. Théo se jura qu'il allait le conquérir selon le code Pure-Blood. Il allait le protéger, il se le promit.

"Je suis d'accord aussi." Fit Draco. "Je n'ai rien à perdre avec ma stupide famille."

"Très bien, Harry." Acquiesça Severus. "Je te soutiens. Après tout nous allons beaucoup nous côtoyer à l'avenir."

Harry leur offrit un large sourire éblouissant. Il était satisfait et le montrait bien. Oui, ceux-là étaient dignes de sa confiance. Ils l'avaient prouvé à maintes reprises.

"Eum, si je peux demander..." questionna Fred avec joie, qui c'était réinstallé à son ancienne place. "Un Djinn? Un génie? Donc tu accordes des souhaits?"

"Mais merde quoi!" Cria Dukhan avec humeur. "Tous les Sorciers ont la même question à chaque fois! C'est lassant à la fin. Non, non et non! Un Djinn n'accorde pas de vœux! C'est dans le folklore Muggles! Mais les Sorciers ont malencontreusement oublié de noter ce détail IMPORTANT sur notre espèce!"

"Calme-toi, imbécile!" Cracha froidement Thymós. "Dois je te rappeler la raison pour laquelle tous croit ça?"

Les Sorciers dans la pièce étaient curieux de la réponse mais aussi un brin inquiet par la tension venant de ceux deux-là. Harry lui soupira de lassitude, semblant habitué à cette situation.

"Tout simplement car un de tes foutu ancêtre a eu le culot de construire un palais avec sa magie de la terre à un Muggle! Il lui a même dit qu'il était un Djinn! Complétement cinglé! Et après les Muggles constituent une légende sur les Djinns qui accordent les vœux! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à tes maudits ancêtres! Et à toi, engeance inutile!"

Dire que les Sorciers étaient sur le cul après ces paroles blessantes était un euphémisme! Même Severus n'était pas aussi violent. Comment ces deux Créatures pouvaient-elles s'entendre ? Et même rester ensemble ?

"Ma faute?" Marmonna dangereusement le Djinn en se tournant doucement vers Thymós. "Tu insinues que c'est aussi de MA faute!"

"Effectivement."

"Et en quoi, je te prie?"

"Eum... si je te dis notre rencontre ça te dis quelque chose ? Quand tu t'amusais à l'insu de ces pauvres petits No-maj ? À leur jouer des tours ? Tout le temps ? J'ai même dû t'affronter pour que tu cesses de faire les idiots ! »

« Je m'ennuyais ! »

« Tout t'ennuies ! T'es juste bon à dormir et à faire n'importe quoi ! T'es d'une inutilité terrible ! »

« Toi, tu passes ta vie à rabrouer les autres et à les faire chier ! Franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de d'écouter des paroles dénuées de sens propre. Personne ne peut supporter une algueuse coléreuse ! »

« Tu oses ! »

La Naïade se redressa de toute sa hauteur, une aura noire l'entourant, elle leva son livre dans ses mains. Dukhan la fusilla du regard. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Lui-même fut entouré par sa puissante magie. Les occupants de la pièce, hormis Harry, étaient sidérés par l'action soudaine. La pression exercée sur eux était forte et les faisait suffoquer. Draco sachant ce que le livre allait faire, paniqua quelque peu : la maison n'allait pas tenir malgré les protections. Les autres étaient décontenancés à la fois par la puissance mais aussi par le désaccord évident entre les deux protagonistes. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir aider le monde si ces deux imbéciles ne s'entendaient pas et ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord. C'était mal parti.

_« Assez ! »_ La voix d'Harry claqua froidement dans le salon.

Les Sorciers s'étonnèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas la langue, et ignoraient que le garçon avait la connaissance d'un dialecte différent de l'anglais et de toutes autres langues connues. Mais elle était belle et chantante, apaisante et vibrante de magie.

_« Vous êtes pitoyables ! Vous donnez une mauvaise image de vous deux ! Alors maintenant ça suffis et si vous voulez régler vos différents, allez ailleurs pour ne rien détruire ! De plus, la maison est fragile. C'est clair ? »_

« Désolés, petit Harry ! » Firent-ils, penauds de se faire rabrouer par le plus jeune.

_« Ah, je vous jure, vous êtes de vrais gamins. »_

« C'est l'âge, c'est pour ça. » Tenta Thymós avec emphase.

_« Excusez-vous ! »_ Ordonna l'enfant avec une autorité amusante pour lui.

« Oui, petit frère ! » Chantonna Dukhan avec engouement. Il se tourna vers les Sorciers et inclina la tête vers l'avant. « On est désolé pour ce spectacle, sachez que ça se reproduira souvent ! »

Ce n'était pas très encouragent pensa Severus. Ils allaient en baver si c'était ça tous les jours. Heureusement qu'Harry semblait pouvoir les calmer.

« C'est sensé nous rassurer, » Ironisa Blaise, en agitant des bras. « Vous vous détestez autant que ça ? »

« Au contraire ! » Répondit Thymós. « Dukhan est comme mon frère ! Mais voyez-vous quand on vit depuis 1500 ans, on s'ennuie un peu. Alors pour décompresser, on se dispute souvent. »

_« Ne vous inquiéter pas…_oups pardon. » Rougit Harry, sous le regard lubrique de Théo. « Je disais, ne vous inquiéter pas, on s'y habitue vite. Et ils se font surtout des blagues entre eux, leur « guerre » reste entre eux. Il faut juste savoir les séparer avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégât quand ils se mettent à se battre. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour le patrimoine. Et puis après, ça devient assez amusant à observer. »

"Si tu le dis Harry." Soupira peu convaincu un Blaise déconcerté.

"À propos, qu'elle est cette étrange langue?" Demanda un Severus curieux.

À vrai dire, ce dernier n'aimait pas ne connaître des choses et découvrir était clairement sa passion. Alors apprendre que devant lui se trouvait une personne parlant une langue inconnue des Sorciers avait éveillé sa curiosité. D'autant plus que cette personne était Harry Potter, le garçon le plus intriguant qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir auparavant. Il était un temps ou le professeur haïssait l'enfant, le prenant pour un imbécile stupide d'idiot de cornichon. Il ne faisait aucune différence entre le père et le fils. Il apprit à faire la part des choses après sa disparition, mais c'était trop tard pour faire des excuses. Plus tard, avec son groupe de protégés, sa curiosité légendaire et insatisfaite (mais cachée), il enquêta sur la vie et l'enfance d'Harry. Ce qu'ils avaient appris ne leur avaient pas plu, oh non, il en était même dégouté par les manipulations de Dumbledore et affreusement honteux pour avoir cru à la soi-disant vie parfaite d'Harry. Débarrassé de tous ces préjugés, il avait pu se construire une nouvelle vision du monde et s'était assagi et adouci, qu'en présence de ses protégés évidemment. Bien sûr, avant l'arrivé d'Harry, le groupe avait décidé qu'ils ne piperaient mots sur leurs découvertes.

« Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer… » Commença Dukhan en se frottant la tête.

« Oh ! Allons, grand frère, arrête de faire des mystères inutiles ! » Le garçon Licorne donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du Djinn, qui roula des yeux sous les moqueries de Thymós. Puis l'enfant se tourna vers eux.

« C'est ma langue, celle des Licornes et des Phoenix, nommée le Chant Sacré. C'est une langue magique puissante que seulement les Créatures Magiques peuvent comprendre même s'ils ne peuvent pas la parler. »

Cette explication suffit à Severus. Il fut tout de même légèrement déçu qu'il ne puisse ni la comprendre ni la parler. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait l'étudier ! Horreur !

Soudain, Dukhan s'empara d'une sacoche qui était jusqu'à là, invisible et en tira un rouleau de parchemin beige. Il le posa sur la table devant eux et l'étendit. Severus se pencha pour l'observer. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était une magnifique carte magique de l'Angleterre pouvant zoomer à des endroits précis et noter des indications sur chaque lieu. Par exemple, là où se trouvait Hogwarts, il y avait marqué :

**_Hogwarts,_**

**_École de Magie et Sorcellerie,_**

**_Directeur par ordre, Albus Dumbledore,_**

**_Adjointe par choix, Minerva Mcgonagall,_**

**_Maudite et malheureuse,_**

**_Attend son heure._**

C'était étonnant, vraiment. Et surtout inattendue. Finalement Daphnée posa la question que les tous se demandait :

« En principe, j'ai compris le principe de cette carte, par contre je ne comprends pas certains points, notamment ces annotations. Que signifie par ordre et par choix ? Et la fin de cette note ? »

« Pour expliquer et comprendre ceci, il faut savoir qu'Hogwarts est une terre magique censée pouvoir accueillir à la fois les Sorciers et les Créatures. » Expliqua Thymós prenant sa voix de professionnelle, étonnant les Sorciers. Jusqu'à là, elle avait été vulgaire. « Hogwarts, pour protéger tout ce beau monde afin d'empêcher d'éventuels combats, a été construite avec une volonté propre. Elle choisit qui mettre à sa tête et son adjointe. Malheureusement, l'enfoiré a réussi à bloquer et endormir l'esprit d'Hogwarts d'une manière qu'on ignore. Cela fait maintenant plus de 60 ans qu'elle dort en observant toutes les horreurs qu'a créées l'enculé, comme les rixes entre maisons, inexistantes avant. Elle essaye de lutter mais c'est presque impossible, elle n'a pu que nommer Minerva Mcgonagall en adjointe. Depuis elle attend qu'on la sorte de son état de sommeil et de prendre sa revanche. »

« Vous… » Théo, voyant son visage s'assombrir, reformula son interruption. « Tu parles d'Hogwarts comme si c'était une personne. »

« C'est un esprit invoqué par les Fondateurs pour protéger les élèves. C'est un esprit protecteur en somme. Si vous vous concentrez un peu sur la magie du château, vous ressentirez sa présence. Et plus vous êtes nombreux à croire en elle, plus elle sera puissante. »

« Je vois ! » Sourit le professeur de potion avec un immense sourire et des yeux éclatants. « C'est absolument fascinant ! Je vais l'étudier ! »

« Tu es terrifiant quand tu fais ça, Sev. » Frissonna Blaise. « Ta passion des nouvelles choses et des études est horrifiante… »

« Laissons ça à plus tard. » Dit Draco, en se redressant sur son fauteuil où Daphnée en profita pour s'adossait à lui. « Nous n'avons que deux jours pour mettre en place le plan. »

« Il a raison, le petit bourge ! » Acquiesça le Djinn.

« Petit bourge ?! » S'insurgea ce dernier, le rouge aux joues.

Mais sa remarque fut ignorée de manière magistrale accentuant son outrage. Dukhan continua avec des gestes exagérés :

« Commençons la stratégie _reprise du Monde Magique_ en place ! »

OoO

Hogwarts. La plus importante école de magie mondiale étant la première à avoir été construite. La plus belle et la plus imposante, selon certain. Le cadre y était absolument idéal : l'immense lac et son parc, la Forêt Interdite et le château lui-même, l'espace n'y manquait pas. Ce château chargé d'histoire accueillait des centaines d'élèves chaque année. Ils apprenaient des meilleurs professeurs du monde. Tous ceux qui en sortaient étaient fiers. Fiers de leur école mais surtout fiers de leurs maisons Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. On disait de cette école que les plus grands mages avaient pratiqué leur scolarité là-bas, mais aussi que les meilleurs diplômes y étaient distribués. En bref, Hogwarts était la meilleure école de Monde Magique.

Or c'était encore le cas, il y a 70 ans. Mais depuis cette date, l'école avait commencé à décliner. D'abord de manière très éparses pour que ça ne soit pas visible, puis de plus en plus. Des matières y avaient été supprimées, comme la Magie Noire, Politique, Us et Coutumes Sorcières, Magie du Sang etc. La bibliothèque avait été réformée. Des livres avaient disparu mystérieusement et ont été remplacés par d'autres, moins pertinents. La guerre intermaison débuta violement, encouragée par nombre de professeurs, surtout par Dumbledore. Tout était fait pour contrôler l'opinion publique.

Dumbledore avait atteint son but. Il avait endormi l'esprit d'Hogwarts dès son arrivée au poste d'adjoint. En effet, il était coutume au directeur de présenter au nouvel adjoint l'esprit. Mais voilà, que Dumbledore y vit l'occasion d'atteindre son objectif. Doucement, tant que Dippet était directeur pour qu'il ne remarque rien, il brida l'esprit. Puis quand il devient directeur, il endormit totalement l'esprit protecteur et quand Minerva fut nommée adjointe, il oublia volontairement de lui présenter Hogwarts.

Grâce à ça, il avait la main mise sur les jeunes générations, pouvant ainsi les contrôler afin d'obtenir le pouvoir. Tout ceux s'opposant à lui était supprimé, comme c'était le cas du jeune Tom Riddle. Il le tourna à la dérision en le pointant du doigt et l'appelant « Mage Noir » pour que personne ne le suive. Et ça marcha. Ce dernier devenant « Voldemort ». Le Sorcier dit « blanc » était vénéré comme un dieu après la défaite de Grindelwald, à son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient le respect du Monde Magique entier, hormis quelques-uns. Oh, qu'il aimait ce pouvoir, oh qu'il aimait cette toute puissance. Oh oui, il règnerait sur ce monde, qu'il soit Muggles ou magique. Les Créatures elles-mêmes se plieront à lui. Déjà il avait un Phoenix à lui ! Une Créature reconnue des plus pures ! Il lui restait de persuader les Licornes. Une fois fait, les autres Créatures suivraient.

Grâce à ses alliés, la plupart des Lords riches et puissants, Dumbledore possédait argents et influence. Il n'hésitait jamais à se servir outrageusement dans le coffre de ses « amis », offrant des pots de vin à tout va pour que les plus retissant acceptent de travailler pour lui. Ainsi il avait payé nombres de dirigeant qui lui mangeaient dans la main. De toute façon, avec ou sans argent, il était respecté, n'était-il pas le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde ? Et sûrement l'un des plus intelligent et ambitieux.

Une seule fois de sa vie, il eut peur de perdre sa notoriété. Quand une prophétie annonçant qu'un jeune sorcier allait vaincre Voldemort et non lui, il crut qu'il allait tout perdre. Il était celui qui devait battre le Dark Lord ! Puis il trouva une idée. Il fit tout pour que Voldemort trouve la maison des Potter, sacrifiant James et Lily. Il avait prévu de manipuler le jeune enfant en la plaçant dans une horrible famille et lui spolier son argent. Pour ça, il avait payé Ronald et Ginnevra Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et d'autres Gryffindors pour le surveiller. Mais il fut dessus quand il vit le garçon. Trop peu sûr de lui, inutile, pleurnichant, peu puissant, il ne servirait à rien. Même le timide Longbottom serait un meilleur élément. Alors il chercha un moyen de se débarrasser du garçon casse-pied. Il le remplacera.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand Hagrid lui rapporta la disparition de l'enfant dans la forêt. Il fit semblant de mener une enquête, avant d'annoncer sa mort et affabuler sur le fait qu'il était le faux survivant et que Neville était le vrai et qu'il l'avait protégé. La stupidité et la politique de l'autruche des Sorciers firent le reste et tout le monde le cru. Ainsi, il entraina le garçon avec sa grand-mère qui le soutenait à 100%. Le faux survivant devient ce que Potter aurait dû être : arrogant, charismatique et imposant. Heureusement que le jeune Longbottom, une fois sa baguette changée, avait un minimum de puissance. Et puis Neville suivrait Dumbledore jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Ainsi, Dumbledore était connu pour être aussi le mentor du célèbre survivant. De quoi renforcer son ego déjà surdimensionné.

Bien sûr le Monde Magique avait oublié le petit Harry Potter avec une facilité déconcertante : les livres qui parlaient de lui avaient rapidement été changés au profit de Neville.

Le directeur avait gardé un regard sur tous ceux qui semblaient mécontents. Soit ils étaient peu nombreux, soit ils le cachaient bien. Mais Dumbledore gardait l'œil ouvert : il savait que des Sorciers étaient contre lui, mais il ignorait qui. Cela l'énervait par conséquent, il prenait des mesures drastiques, tel l'interdiction de se rassemblait en club.

Mais tout allait pour le mieux. Son plan marchait à merveille. Rien ne l'empêchera d'atteindre son objectif. Rien ? Vraiment ? Mon pauvre chou, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores…comme par exemple ce splendide Phoenix qui t'écoute avec une attention toute particulière.

OoO

**Pendant les vacances de Pâques, dans la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts.**

La magnifique salle avait été modifiée pour prendre les dispositions d'une salle de réunion. Les tables avaient étaient installées en cercle pour que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix puissent se faire face. Dumbledore, installé dans la plus grands chaise de la pièce (mégalomanie quand tu nous tiens), avait été obligé d'appeler ses très chères marionnettes. En effet, depuis un moins, d'étranges apparitions et attaques avaient été remarqués. Ces attaques ne touchaient que les Aurors, les supposés membres de l'Ordre et les anciens Deatheaters ou même des Sorciers se proclamant clairement contre les Créatures Magiques ou contre les Muggles (les racistes en gros) tel Ombrage. C'était préoccupant. Dumbledore n'avait jamais prévu l'arrivée d'un tel groupe qui semblait s'acharner contre tous les camps sans prendre parti pour un particulier. Le directeur ignorait les revendications de ce groupe mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment l'aimait : il avait était, en effet, attaqué par deux fois. Une fois à Hogsmeade, l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelqu'un semblait vraiment opposé à lui et il ne pouvait l'autorisé ! Alors, il avait contacté son Ordre, qui eux-mêmes avaient été attaqués. Il avait autorisé les jeunes à participer temps qu'ils avaient un avis distingué.

Ainsi tous étaient autour de la table, préoccupés et inquiets. La principale question étant : qui étaient les coupables ? Ils devaient être absolument détruits ! Foi de directeur, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Plongé dans ses pensées profondes, il rata le sourire complice de Severus et des Jumeaux. Pas que ça soit intéressant pour lui d'ailleurs.

« Professeur ? » La voix de Kingsley Shackelbot le fit sursauter. Il était placé en face de lui, des documents sur la table. « J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, rien ne laisse supposer à l'identité des attaquants. »

« Des suppositions ? » S'enquit le vieil homme avec un faux air de papy.

« D'après les Rita Skeeter, ça serai des Sorciers mal avisés. Mais le Chicaneur soutient que ça soit l'œuvre de Créatures Magiques se révoltant. » Répondit Maugrey, à côté de Kingsley. « Pour ma part, croire à l'œuvre de Créatures est l'idée la plus stupide qu'il soit. » Ricana-t-il.

« Après tout, il est connu que les Lovegood sont complétement illuminés et fous ! » Fit Molly avec dégout, son mari et ses enfants, hormis les jumeaux, hochèrent la tête.

La petite tribu occupait tout le côté gauche de la salle, Neville se trouvant entre Ron et Hermione qui étaient devenus ses grands amis.

Severus réprima une grimace. Si Draco était là et s'il avait entendu cette insulte à l'encontre de sa chère petite Luna, il serait devenu vert de rage et aurait sûrement tout massacré. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où Luna avait subi des insultes venant de filles de Ravenclaw. Draco, en rage, s'était vengé avec bonheur, leur promettant mille souffrance si elles recommençaient à faire du mal à sa petite-amie (oui c'était officielle, il avait demandé sa main à Xenophilius, qui, heureux, avait accepté). Étrangement, elles n'avaient jamais recommencé. De leur côté, les jumeaux pensaient la même chose. Ils frissonnèrent, espérant que jamais Draco n'apprenne ceci. Et puis le blond était un grand fan de Xeno.

« On trouvera qui sont derrière tout ça ! » Assura Albus. « Ils seront punis pour perturber l'ordre public ! Ils ne méritent qu'Azkaban ou la mort ! »

Ainsi continua cette ennuyante conversation, sous l'œil avisé des trois espions intégrés. C'était peut-être ennuyeux mais des informations intéressantes pouvaient être lâchées.

OoO

Le groupe dit « terroriste » continua ses affaires tout au long des vacances. Aucun mort n'était à déplorer, seulement des blessés peu graves. Chose étrange qui commençait à être remarqué par les Sorciers. Ils remarquèrent que ceux qui étaient attaqués avaient appartenu ou appartenaient à des groupes spécifiques. Par conséquence, les Sorciers devinrent observateurs, une première, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi untel était touché et pas lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Sorciers utilisaient leur petit cerveau qui, étrangement fonctionnait encore.

Cette réflexion de la part de la population ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Dumbledore. Développer un esprit critique était vraiment très mal pour son plan. Depuis le début de ses attaques, il commençait à perdre sa notoriété. Quel malheur, vraiment dommage pour lui…

En effet, la lecture du _Daily Prophet_ était moins importante depuis que Rita avait manifesté une certaine haine à l'encontre des opposants, exposant un racisme jusqu'à lors camouflée sous une couche de maquillage. Son racisme allait contre les Mugglesborns et elle les accusait d'être les « terroristes » depuis qu'elle avait été une des malheureuses victimes. Depuis la population la détestait et ils ne lisaient plus le journal officiel du gouvernement. Ils s'étaient rapatriés vers le _Chicaneur_. Celui-ci, n'étant pas censuré par Dumbledore ou le ministère ne ménageait pas ses mots.

Par conséquent, le _Chicaneur_ accusait le ministère et Dumbledore d'être impuissant dans cette histoire pour deux raisons : le ministère était corrompu et ceux qui y travaillaient étaient de véritables incompétents incapables de gérer une situation de crise. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait profiter de cette incompétence pour assoir son pouvoir et manipuler la population et sa vieillesse le rendait « stupide ». Ainsi était peint deux symboles du Monde Magique Anglais. Les Sorciers perdaient foi en eux à leur plus grande horreur.

La question des Créatures Magiques fut mise aussi à l'ordre du jour, les lois racistes mises en avant. Par exemple, ils apprirent avec horreur toutes les chasses pour obtenir des trophées. Le fait, qu'à l'origine Hogwarts était ouverte pour tous, fut un véritable scandale quand ils l'apprirent. Ils demandèrent une réforme qui ne venant pas, déclencha encore plus de colère. Il en fut de même quand ils apprirent les lois allant contre les Muggleborns, telle celle les empêchant d'accéder à un poste élevé, mais aussi contre les Pure-Blood, comme l'interdiction de pratiquer des rituels en l'honneur de la Magie. Cela provoqua des manifestations et la colère, surtout quand le _Chicaneur_ indiqua que Dumbledore ou le ministère étaient la cause de ces lois racistes.

Dumbledore ne comprenait pas où avait débuté sa chute. Où avait-il donc perdu les rênes ? Il détestait ne plus rein contrôler : les gens ne se retournaient plus pour l'observer avec admiration, mais le regardaient avec une pointe de suspicion. Il se mit à détester les Lovegood et leur satané journal retournant le cerveau des Sorciers. Il aimerait tellement leur donner une leçon. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas, la population les soutenant à 100%. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose soit le ministère soit lui serait alors accusé. Alors il gardait son mal en patience bien que ça soit difficile. Heureusement ses proches « amis » continuaient à croire en lui. Il devait absolument garder ces marionnettes. Il devait trouver une solution.

C'est à mi-Juillet que se posa une nouvelle question : le nom d'Harry Potter fut remis sur le tapis par les Lovegood. Pourquoi avoir fait croire à la population qu'il était le survivant ? Pourquoi pas directement Longbottom ? Et pourquoi personne ne s'était soucié de la mort d'un enfant de 11 ans innocent ? Ces questions percutèrent les Sorciers avec la force d'un tsunami. Ils cherchèrent des réponses. De plus en plus avidement.

Pour calmer et détourner les esprits, Dumbledore suggéra de remettre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au goût du jour. Le ministère et le conseil d'Hogwarts acceptèrent, pressés de quitter le feu des projecteurs. Beaubâton et Durmstrang furent convoqué et ils acceptèrent également.

C'est aussi à cette période que les attaques cessèrent au plus grand soulagement du directeur. Mais avec tous ces problèmes, il ne remarqua pas le réveil de l'esprit d'Hogwarts qui resta discret, se tenant dans l'ombre, prêt à se défendre.

Ainsi, l'opinion publique avait changé, faisant que les Sorciers développèrent un début d'esprit critique, cherchant la vérité dans un monde d'hypocrite.

Mais la pire erreur de Dumbledore fut sûrement celle qui suivit. Le Tournoi fut donc la cause de sa chute. Le pauvre chéri…

OoO

**31 octobre 1994, Grande Salle, après l'arrivée des délégations des deux écoles.**

Dumbledore était satisfait. Son plan avait marché. Les Sorciers s'étaient concentraient sur le Tournoi prochain, plutôt que lui. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que tous avaient oublié mais cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps pour regagner la confiance du Monde Magique. Malheureusement il n'imaginait pas qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps pour le faire.

Observant la salle avec un faux air bienveillant, il surveillait ses très chers élèves et les invités. La délégation de Durmstrang se trouvait principalement chez les Slytherins et les Ravenclaws étant les plus calmes. Victor Krum attirant une attention particulière. Les Français s'étaient assis chez Gryffindor et Hufflpuff. Bien. Au moins les Français écouteraient la propagande de ses petits protégés. Neville vantait d'ailleurs ses mérites. Il sourit à cette vision. Puis son regard se figea sur la petite Luna. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas la fusiller du regard. Elle se trouvait dos à Malfoy et son groupe insupportable de nobles. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester. Quand il serait au pouvoir, il ferait en sorte de se débarrasser de cette marmaille ennuyeuse. Tu peux toujours rêver mon chou. Les élèves avaient une attitude…d'élèves et parlaient avec animation et excitation pour la suite du tournoi. Cette ambiance était paisible bien que les plus vigilants pouvaient noter une légère tension chez certaines personnes, telles Fred et George, Snape, Luna et le groupe de Slytherin. Tout ça cachait quelque chose…

Dumbledore regarda du coin de l'œil ses professeurs. Tous parlaient, hormis Severus, comme d'habitude en fait, Karkaroff et Mme Maxime avaient été volontiers admis dans les conversations à leur plus grand bonheur. Ainsi le directeur de Durmstrang discutait duel avec Filius et Mme Maxime partageait son amour des Pégases avec un Hagrid des plus émoustillés. À gauche, au bout de la table Rita Skeeter et Xenophilius Lovegood mangeaient silencieusement, notant deux ou trois mots toutes les minutes pour écrire leurs articles ensuite. De l'autre côté, les envoyés du ministère changeaient leurs idées d'épreuves avec une vivacité insoupçonnée. Cela annonçait une bonne soirée, songea Dumbledore. Ô combien pouvait-il être éloigné de la réalité ! Être idéaliste était un boulot des plus dangereux.

Mais un étrange éclat de voix retentit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, provoquant un silence. Les Sorciers relevèrent la tête, la tournant vers les grandes portes de bois. Certains remarquèrent le soupire de dépit sortant de la bouche de quelques Sorciers. Les voix se rapprochèrent. Deux personnes, une femme et un homme selon le timbre des voix, semblaient être en grande discussion, voire dispute correspondait mieux. Puis ils entendirent un « boum », puis plus rien, jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes, relevant deux personnes. Celles-ci s'approchèrent, entrant dans la lumière. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte que les deux personnes n'étaient pas humaines. La femme magnifique était bleue et verte avec des vêtements pour le moins suggestifs, elle tenait précieusement un livre épais sous son bras. Le deuxième était un garçon adorable avec ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux violets, ne portant qu'une robe noire. Il faisait la moue, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Les deux se stoppèrent au centre de la salle. Dans leur monde, le plus petit parla dans une magnifique langue inconnue de tous :

_« Thymós ! Laisse ce pauvre Dukhan ! On a besoin de lui, aujourd'hui… »_

« Bah, il n'a rien, il reviendra vite… » Siffla la Créature avec nonchalance. Elle semblait comprendre ce que l'enfant venait de dire.

Dans le silence choqué, Dumbledore fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se leva, se voulant menaçant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ? Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ? »

« Ah ? » Roucoula la femme bleue. « Vous insinuez que vous n'avez pas de contrôle sur qui entre dans Hogwarts ? Et bien ? N'importe qui peut entrer, donc. »

Oups. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. À vrai dire depuis peu de temps, le vieil homme ne savait pas qui entrait ou sortait, il semblerait qu'il avait perdu son influence sur Hogwarts comme si…non…c'était impossible ! N'est-ce pas ? L'esprit d'Hogwarts n'est pas en mesure de se réveiller, seul ! Sauf si…quelqu'un l'avait libéré. Quelqu'un au courant du secret de l'école. À cause de sa réflexion, le directeur ne prit pas garde aux murmures coléreux des élèves. Ceux-ci partageaient le fait que le vieil homme n'était pas en mesure de prendre soin d'eux et de les protéger. Mais l'homme se reprit en reprenant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?»

« Rétablir le vérité… » Prononça solennellement le petit avec une voix si douce qu'il fit frissonner l'auditoire.

« Quelle vérité ? » Demanda Minerva, tremblotante.

« Chaque chose en son temps… » Cet enfant semblait obtenir une sagesse inconnu du monde.

« Nous sommes les envoyés des Créatures. » Fit la femme.

Elle se plaça derrière le garçon dans un geste de protection quand elle vit le regard noir de Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne pouvait y croire. Pourquoi cette délégation venait maintenant lui chercher des ennuis ? Car c'était des ennuis qui s'annonçaient. Il ne s'empêcha pas de lacer un regard de haine sur ces deux-là. Pour les élèves, ils ne pouvaient penser qu'enfin la vérité allait éclater. Enfin. Ils étaient impatients.

Mais avant que la femme ne puisse continuer, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la salle. C'était un homme à la peau brune et aux oreilles pointues aux habits exotiques. Il semblait véritablement en colère.

« Thymós ! » Cria-t-il se dirigeant vers la femme. « Je vais te tuer, cette fois ! »

« Eum ? » La dénommée Thymós pencha la tête de côté. « Toi ? Me tuer ? Pff…ne rêve pas, mon chou ! Reste le chien que tu es ! »

« …je…vais…te…tuer… »

Mais avant que l'un des deux ne fasse le moindre geste, l'enfant leur prit chacun un bras, les regardant à tour de rôle avec un regard presque larmoyant, attendrissant tout le monde. Les deux se fusillèrent un instant du regard et après un murmure qui en disait long sur une certaine vengeance, ils se calmèrent. La femme toujours devant, ignora l'homme qui se mit derrière le plus petit, semblant le protéger. Ce fut étrange de constater l'influence qu'apportait le garçon sur les deux êtres.

« Désolée pour cet intermède. » Fit sobrement la dénommée Thymós. « Ne prêtez pas attention à cet imbécile… »

Le coup de coude de la part de l'enfant l'empêcha de continuer une flopée d'insultes.

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons ou Hippogriffes ou autres proverbes inutiles, je tiens à vous formuler qu'on est là par mesure diplomatique. Donc vouloir nous supprimer ne fera qu'enclencher une guerre totale entre toutes les Créatures Magiques et les Sorciers. »

Son regard appuyé vers un certain directeur qui tremblait d'une rage contenue et cette annonce provoqua à la fois la stupeur et une peur nouvelle de l'apparition d'une autre guerre, mais aussi une suspicion grandissante à l'égard de Dumbledore. Il semblerait que chaque personne présente attendait le moindre dérapage de sa part pour lui tomber dessus.

« Eh bien, mes chers, nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau afin de parler avec plus de profondeur. » Suggéra le directeur, presque en un ordre.

Au fond de lui, Dumbledore espérait qu'ils acceptent. Comme ça ils seraient dans un lieu privé où il pourrait les manipuler magiquement sans la crainte d'être observé. Le public contraignait ses actions, à son plus grand malheur. Il avait vu leur magie et il ne pouvait trouver injuste que des êtres impurs puissent avoir accès à autant de puissance. C'était indigne ! Il était de sa vocation et de son devoir de réparer cette erreur. Une fois soumis à lui, il pourrait leur prendre leur magie. Il connaissait un rituel noir et long, ainsi, il pourrait accéder plus rapidement et facilement à son objectif de domination mondiale. À vrai dire, Dumbledore était tellement imbu de lui-même, il croyait que sa puissance magique était supérieure à tous, même aux Licornes ou aux Phoenix. Il était bien loin du compte s'il pensait pouvoir contrôler l'esprit des trois êtres devant lui. Il fut stoppé dans son élan de pensées des plus singulières par la voix glaciale de l'homme :

« Non. Ce qu'on a à dire concerne tout le monde. On reste ici. » Puis il laissa échapper un sourire sardonique. « Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ? »

Ah, cette simple question remplie encore plus le doute des Sorciers présents. Ça commençait mal pour lui, songea Dumbledore, vraiment mal, quand il aperçut avec une certaine colère, le regard noir de Fred et George Weasley. Il y en avait qui allait souffrir ce soir. C'était la goutte de trop.

« Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, restons ici, pour que chacun profite de notre discussion. » Continua l'être, piégeant ainsi Dumbledore en l'obligeant à rester sous peine de relever à tous ses arrières pensées.

C'était comme s'ils étaient au courant de tous ses plans et au vu des sourires complices, ils devaient l'être. Cette constation fit un peu pâlir le Dumbledore. C'était juste improbable et impossible. Il avait toujours pris soin de garder tout secret au fond de son bureau s'assurant toujours de placer des sorts anti-intrus. Comment avaient-ils donc fait ?

« Je suppose que se présenter est le principe d'un ambassadeur. D'après ce que je vois, vous semblez nous connaître. Qui êtes-vous ? Quelle espèce êtes-vous ? Et qui vous a envoyé ?» C'était la voix de Karkaroff qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi. » Susurra l'homme. « Je pense avoir oublié, merci de nous avoir rappelé cette regrettable erreur. »

La femme reprit ensuite, se tournant vers eux.

« Je suis une Naïade, Thymós et voici Dukhan, un Djinn des sables. Je présume que vous avez déjà entendu parler de nous sous le nom du _Duo Infernal_. »

Il eut des halètements pour le moins choqués. Il était connu que ce duo millénaire était sûrement l'un des plus puissants et des plus mystérieux, seul le fait qu'ils soient des Créatures avait été revendiqué. À eux seuls, ils constituaient un véritable mythe, ils étaient entourés de récits épiques, glorieux, faisant rêver des générations. Les voir, en chair et en sang était comme rencontrer Merlin en personnes. Les élèves les fixèrent avec deux fois plus d'intensité.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de siffler et de grimacer. Voilà qui aller être bien plus compliqué pour lui. Beaucoup les vénéraient pour leurs exploits malgré leur appartenance à une race de Créature. Changer l'opinion publique, déjà méfiante à son égard, s'annonçait être un défi pour le futur. Mais une chose le réconforta dans ses projets : cela voulait dire qu'une fois la puissance de ces deux-là pour lui, il aurait tout pouvoir pour la suite. Bien, bien, bien.

« Donnnnnnnnc ! » S'écria la Naïade avec une tonalité assurée dans sa voix afin d'éteindre les murmures. « Nous avons été envoyé par l'Ancien, le « Roi » des Licornes. »

Il fut noté ici que le dernier membre du trio n'avait pas été présenté. Il attira donc des regards curieux mais le Djinn les fusilla de ses yeux dorés devenus aussi glacial que le vent polaire, plaçant son bras sur les épaules du plus petit dans un geste protecteur.

« L'Ancien ? » Demanda le professeur Sprout, tandis que Filius, Mme Maxime, Hagrid et les quelques Vealas s'étouffèrent dans leur souffle.

Étant les seules Créatures de cette salle, ils étaient les seuls au courant de la position de l'Ancien et des us et coutumes des êtres magiques. Le vieux sage des Licorne était considéré comme le seigneur des Créatures de par sa sagesse et de sa pureté. Tous l'écoutaient et appliquaient ses conseils avec vigueur. Seul le seigneur des Phoenix, Fiama, pouvait se dresser à son niveau et depuis peu un nouveau seigneur encore inconnu pouvait aussi devenir le « chef ». Jamais, ils n'avaient imaginé qu'un jour l'Ancien prendrait des mesures pour combattre la suprématie sorcière : c'était la première fois qu'il se mêlait à la vie à l'extérieur de sa chère forêt. Bien sûr, dès l'entrée de ces trois-là, les Vealas, Filius et les deux Demi-Géants avaient senti que l'enfant n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait être. Seuls eux pouvaient ressentir son immense puissance. Et si…et si c'était lui le nouveau seigneur ? La question resterai en suspens jusqu'à la fin de la conversation.

« L'Ancien, très chère, est notre chef. » Répondit avec un ton professoral qui ne lui correspondait pas, Thymós. « Toutes Créatures lui obéissent, y compris vos quelques professeurs magiques que vous avez là. » Avec un geste, elle engloba et désigna les quelques Créatures de la salle. « Il est une Licorne, sa pureté et sa sagesse ont permis sa position de chef. »

« Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire un cour de politique. » Coupa Dukhan sous l'œillade furieuse de la femme bleue. « Vous demanderez ça à vos profs, ils seront plus qualifiés que nous ! »

« Nous sommes là pour reprendre nos droits ! » Annonça Thymós. « Nos droits volés par l'incompétence et la stupidité de Sorciers ignorants. Et avant que vous ne me coupiez, il suffit juste de voir ce que vous êtes maintenant : vous êtes incapables de réfléchir de réfléchir par vous-même ! Vous préférez vivre sans rien connaître ou juste le minimum. Regardez où tout ceci mène ! À votre avis, pourquoi des Mages Noirs apparaissent ? Simplement par que vous rejetez tous ceux présentant des idées nouvelles et innovantes qui, pourtant, assurent un renouveau pour notre monde. Ces Sorciers marginalisés deviennent ensuite des êtres comme Voldemort. » Frisson général. « C'était un brillant Sorcier puissant, mais étant incompris vous l'avez-vous-même changé en ce qu'il deviendra par la suite un monstre. Ceci est votre faute, à cause de votre stupidité et votre incapacité à raisonner, à suivre, dès que vous le pouvez, un autre qui vous guide et vous montre la voie à suivre, comme des moutons ! »

Elle reprit son souffle dans un silence presque assourdissant.

« Et voilà, qu'avec des attaques organisées, vous vous êtes mis à chercher pourquoi telle ou telle personne était visée, à comprendre le raisons des attaquants mais aussi à chercher des informations par vous-même, à lire un autre journal avec des idées et une logique différentes des vôtres. Je pourrais simplement vous citer Dolores Ombrage, vous avez découvert que cette femme, raciste envers nous mais aussi les Nouveaux-Sorciers et les Muggles, a propagé des lois contre tous pour le pouvoir ou encore l'utilisation de Plumes de Sang. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, vous vous êtes indignés face à une politique injuste pour tous sauf pour le gouvernement, qui profitait de cet avantage. Les Créatures Magiques ont observés ce changement, elles sont ravies, heureuses, attendant de pouvoir accéder de nouveau à la dynamique de ce monde. »

Un silence presque solennel accueillit cette annonce.

« Nous sommes venus ici, sous le conseil de l'Ancien, pour vous remercier dans un premier temps, mais surtout dans un second temps de dégager les coupables et de rétablir la vérité et le Roi. »

Certains reprirent doucement le dernier mot, se questionnant sur ce que cela voulait dire. Un roi ? Étrange idée.

« Coupables ? » Demanda Crouch en haussant un sourcil. « De quels coupables voulez-vous parler ? Et quelle vérité ?»

« Les responsables de tout ceci ! » Fit le Djinn avec emphase en écartant les bras. « La raison pour laquelle nous, les Créatures Magiques et les Muggle-borns, sont aussi sous-estimés. »

Le jeune garçon derrière eux, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux, s'avança, se mettant devant Dukhan. Il fit un grand sourire avant de parler de sa voix envoutante :

« Dumbledore, certains haut-placés du Ministère, comme Lucius Malfoy, Ombrage ou le ministre lui-même, Voldemort et bien d'autres encore sont accusés de crimes contre la Magie et de meurtres. »

Après le silence, la salle éclata. Les élèves injuriaient gracieusement le directeur et les autres accusés. Certains essayèrent de plaider leur cause, comme Granger et Weasley, en vain, ils étaient hués. Dumbledore tenta de se lever et de fuir, prouvant sa culpabilité, mais fut arrêté par des baguettes pointées sur lui. Filius, Minerva et Karkaroff faisaient partis des personnes le menaçant. Ils bouillaient de colère. Filius lui confisqua sa baguette. Le directeur tout fraichement déchu, le pauvre, tenta de se défendre provocant un nouveau silence:

« Vous osez croire les paroles d'étrangers ? Vous ne savez même pas s'ils disent la vérité ! S'ils vous manipulaient ? Pour vous retourner contre nous ? J'ai été votre directeur pendant des années, vous protégeant contre les menaces ! Grindelwald ! Voldemort ! Je suis votre sauveur et votre protecteur ! »

« Oh, mais c'est simple, je le jure sur ma magie et ma vie. _Ainsi soit-il !_» Sourit l'enfant aux cheveux argentés. « Oh ! Surprise ! Je suis toujours en vie ! »

« Vous nous mentez, en plus ! » Cria une voix, accusant le vieil homme.

« Qu'avez-vous d'autre à cacher ! » Fit une autre.

« Vous êtes un traitre ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un Sorcier ! »

« Qui êtes-vous, connard ? » Rugit enfin le directeur, coupant les protestations. Hors de lui, il montrait enfin son vrai visage sans chercher à se cacher plus que ça. Il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Il tenta de s'avancer mais des Aurors agrippèrent ses bras le forçant à s'agenouiller. Les Sorciers se demandèrent comment avaient-ils pu suivre un aussi grand manipulateur sans le voir. Ils avaient vraiment été aveuglés par les préjugés. Cet homme était juste une infection à la race des vivants…et des morts.

La Naïade et le Djinn le transpercèrent du regard, en colère. Dukhan fit mine d'avancer, mais le garçon-licorne le retint.

« Mais c'est très simple, très cher directeur. Vous devez vous souvenir de moi, vous m'avez fait passer pour mort. Vous avez ruiné ma vie et vous avez assassiné mes parents, indirectement. Vous voulez me voler, me manipuler…Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le visage du directeur blanchit. Il murmura des « impossibles…ça ne peut pas être lui… » Mais dans le silence, ses murmures s'entendirent. Dumbledore venait indirectement d'avouer ses crimes. Qui pouvait bien être cet enfant qui faisait fléchir Dumbledore ?

« Je suis Harry Potter ! »

Le brouhaha infernal reprit soudainement et les insultes pleuvaient encore plus vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait, après tout, annoncé sa mort sans la moindre enquête. Il avait tout manigancé. Le fait d'apprendre, également, que les Potter étaient morts par sa faute était aussi choquant. La question principale revenait sans cesse : « comment avons-nous pu croire ce fou ? »

L'enfant reprit avec son sourire tout en s'avançant vers Dumbledore. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui tapotant la tête dans un faux geste d'amour.

« Eh oui, je sais tout. » Il se releva, balaya ses interlocuteurs de son regard violet. « Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Dumbledore a toujours voulu le pouvoir. Mais à cause de son statut de sang-mêlé et de traitre à son sang, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, ce pauvre chou. Alors, il se décida de se lier d'amitié avec un jeune mage noir puissant. Devinez qui ? Grindelwald ! Tous les deux voulaient le pouvoir. Mais Dumbledore le voulait pour lui seul. Alors il trahit son amant, oups je ne devais pas le dire. » Il gloussa.

La Grande Salle était bien trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Seul le grognement de Dumbledore s'entendait.

« Une fois Grindelwald vaincu, Dumbledore obtient ce qu'il voulait : le pouvoir et la célébrité. Il décida alors de diriger l'école. Quoi de mieux que d'être à la tête d'une école d'enfants pour les contrôler ? En même temps, il travaillait sur un autre plan. Il avait repéré un jeune garçon puissant et prometteur. Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. »

Nouvelle pause où certains lâchèrent leur souffle et fusillaient du regard le désormais ancien directeur.

« Il s'occupa de détruire ce garçon jusqu'à la fin, le manipulant, le coupant de sa moralité et de son humanité. Il devient le psychopathe que vous connaissez tous. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Car celui-ci était l'héritier de Slytherin et était intelligent. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau Dark Lord pour garder sa position. Et ça fonctionna. Jusqu'à une certaine prophétie. »

Il reprit son souffle et se désigna. Les invités et les élèves se regardèrent. Comment un homme pouvait-il manipuler autant la vie de son entourage dans le seul but d'avoir le pouvoir ?

« Il y en a deux, une fausse et une vraie. Dumbledore entendit la vraie, annonçant l'arrivée d'un enfant rétablissant l'ordre dans le monde magique. Moi. Et, évidemment, Dumbledore ne supportait pas de savoir que quelqu'un puisse lui être supérieur. Alors il créa une fausse prophétie pour inciter Voldemort à me tuer. Vous connaissez la suite : je survis, mes parents meurent et Voldemort est réduit à l'état d'esprit. Oui, il est toujours vivant. Oui, Dumbledore est au courant. »

Une vague d'effroi traversa la salle. Ce vieux con voulait gardait ce détail vaguement important pour lui !

« Comme j'ai survécu, il changea de plan. Il décida de me manipuler en me mettant dans un foyer pour le moins…abusif…pour venir ensuite en 'sauveur'. Mais mes idées ne lui convenaient pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas les préjugés auxquels il s'attendait. Enfin bref, il décida de me tuer en mettant une punition dans la Forêt Interdite de nuit et me fit passer pour mort alors que j'obtenais ma véritable apparence. Puis, pour réunir le monde sous une seule bannière, mes alliés et moi décidâmes d'organiser des fausses attaques contre les coupables pour vous forcer à réfléchir. Et ça a marché ! En résumé cette histoire c'est passée comme ça. »

« Un petit détail. » Ajouta Thymós en croisant les bras avant de faire un vague geste de la main vers Dumbledore. « Il est à l'origine des droits racistes à l'encontre des Créatures Magiques, des Muggle-borns et des Purebloods. Le ministre le soutient, par ailleurs. »

Cette fois, ce fut un vent de révolte qui s'empara des élèves et des invités. Mme Maxime grogna menaçante, Filius observa le vieil homme avec dégout et les autres Créatures laissèrent leur magie filtrer. Les Muggle-borns et les Purebloods sifflèrent. Les invités de Dumrstrang et Beaubâton furent indignés de savoir qu'un tel homme manipulait l'Angleterre dans l'ombre. Les employés du ministère se jurèrent de trouver les infiltrés. Crouch ordonna l'arrestation immédiate de Dumbledore et de tous les concernés. Le ministre et Ombrage n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Amélia Bones et les différents gouvernements du monde entier allaient réagir à cette trahison de la plus haute importance. Ils allaient également prendre des mesures contre Voldemort et reconstruire au mieux le Monde Magique pour qu'il soit plus équitable et que toutes les espèces soient mieux intégrées. Dumbledore et son empire de mensonges et secrets étaient maintenant finis. Ils allaient tous pourrirent à Azkaban ou recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Mais ils avaient oublié une chose. Une toute petite chose légèrement importante qui était passée inaperçue dans toute cette folie : Dumbledore était puissant. Extrêmement. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie.

Brûlant de rage contre ce petit con de gamin, il se dégagea de ses gardes en relâchant toute sa magie les faisant voler jusqu'au mur. Jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Sa magie puissante, sombre, menaçante, entoura toute la Grande salle, pliant ses occupants à cause de la pression. Tous se mirent à genoux ou s'accrochèrent à des objets pour ne pas tomber. Même Filius, réputé pour sa puissance en duel, tomba. L'aura était puissante, vraiment, remplie de rage et colère. Mais quelques élèves, passant inaperçus, ne furent pas concernés. Tout comme les trois occupants du centre de la salle. Dukhan et Thymós entouraient actuellement Harry pour le protéger de ce malade et Harry resta droit et honorait son rang.

Dumbledore ne voulait plus qu'une chose : détruire Harry. Il le détestait, non, le haïssait. Il le voulait mort. À cause de lui, sa réputation, tous ce qu'il avait construit été maintenant brisé. Il aurait dû tuer le gamin dès sa naissance et ne pas faire d'histoire. Mais il allait régler son erreur tout de suite. Il lança une vague de puissance vers ce monstre dans le but de le tuer. Il entendit des cris d'horreur et l'homme sourit de son effet sur les inférieurs. Mais il ne s'attendait pas, en fait personnes ne s'y attendait, de voir son sort le plus puissant se briser sur un mur argenté et brillant. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir des silhouettes apparaître à côté des trois Créatures.

Ses yeux, comme ceux de la salle, s'ouvrirent grands quand il les reconnu. Severus Snape se tenait à côté de Thymós, un sourire froid plaqué sur ses lèvres. Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood avaient tous les deux une main levée vers lui, des filaments argentés sortant de leurs doigts. Blaise Zabini était accroupi devant Harry, son visage séduisant formant une grimace de dégout. Daphnée Grenngrass était devant Dukhan les deux mains tendues vers le sol d'où de la lumières argentées s'échappait. Le plus surprenant était la présence de Fred et George Weasley, une famille pourtant loyale à Dumbledore. Ces deux-là, sérieux pour une fois, avaient les bras croisés mais ils tapaient du pied à intervalle régulier, des ondes aussi argentées se rependaient à chaque battement. Pour finir, c'était surprenant de voir un Théodore Nott se tenant juste derrière Harry l'entourant de ses bras de manière protectrice, une main passant dans les cheveux du jeune garçon-licorne.

La salle resta sous le choc tout comme Dumbledore. Personne n'aurait envisagé une telle surprise. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'Harry aurait des alliés parmi les Sorciers et encore moins des Slytherins qui avaient insultés le garçon quand dans sa première année.

« Touchez à notre Roi, vous mourrez. » Annonça glacialement Severus.

« Severus… » Tenta le vieil homme. « Tu me déçois… »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme avide qui cherche à faire du mal à notre Roi ! »

« Tu es un Deatheater ! » Cria le vieil homme déchu dans une dernière tentative. Les élèves grognèrent encore, cet homme n'avait aucun honneur. Il s'attaquait sur des histoires anciennes, passée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… » Ricana Severus en remontant sa manche découvrant un bras vierge.

Dumbledore blanchit plus encore. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait enlever cette marque, il s'en était assuré. Quand il vit la satisfaction dans les yeux violets d'Harry, il comprit avec horreur qu'il était à l'origine de cet exploit. Il était finit. Il n'avait plus d'arguments.

Pour les autres, une chose les avait perturbés : Harry, le Roi ? C'était lui ? Le Roi ou le Prince de la Magie ? Celui qui était venu pour faire régner la paix, enfin, dans une certaine mesure, ne soyons pas utopique. Il était venu !

Dukhan sautilla jusqu'à Dumbledore et lui agrippa le cou, le soulevant. Il lui sourit méchamment, lui dévoilant ses crocs ce qui provoqua au Sorcier déchu un frisson de peur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi terrifié.

« Pour t'être attaqué à mon cher petit frère, tu vas souffrir … » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, trainant l'homme à sa suite. Il le lâcha devant l'enfant avec son sourire satisfait. Les 'gardes du corps' d'Harry se séparèrent pour l'entourer à la manière d'un procès. Le Djinn s'inclina devant Harry, respectueusement.

« En tant que Gardien du Prince de la Magie, je demande un Procès Magique contre Albus Dumbledore. Que le juge soit Harry Potter, le Prince de la Magie ! Ainsi soit-il !» Sa voix était embuée de magie.

« En tant que Prince de la Magie, j'accepte ce procès. » Harry fit de sa voix mélodieuse.

Il tendit sa main gauche devant lui et avec l'autre, il appela un couteau. Il le plaça sur sa main tendue, le faisant glisser sur sa peau fine et pâle. Un sang argenté coula doucement dans sa paume. Il s'approcha du directeur immobilisé par la magie et avec son doigt imprégné de son sang argenté, il traça le symbole de l'infini, celui de la Magie. Puis il répéta son action sur son propre front avant de reculer et se remettre à parler.

« En tant que juge, j'annonce mon jugement. Pour les crimes graves contre la Magie, Albus Dumbledore se voit retirer toute sa magie, sa fortune et est banni du Monde Magique. Il lui est évidemment impossible de briser le secret de notre Monde aux Muggles. _Ainsi soit-il !_ » Finit-il dans le Chant Sacré, son front brillant.

À peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche que des lumières de pures magies argentées et violettes s'échappèrent de son corps pour plonger dans celui du vieil homme. Le sang argenté s'illumina absorbant la magie de l'homme. Dumbledore essaya de se protéger avec sa magie mais celle-ci ne semblait plus vouloir lui répondre. Le vieil homme cria de douleur et se tortilla sur le sol avant de doucement s'effacer pour réapparaitre dans le monde Muggles, monde qu'il ne connaissait, évidemment, pas. Il était fini. Il eut ensuite des murmurent de joie et d'étonnements.

« Pour les autres procès et enquêtes, Amélia Bones et la Cours Internationale de la Magie s'en occuperont. » Annonça Harry avec majesté tout en nettoyant son sang de son front.

Il se tourna, marchant doucement vers la sortie, accompagné de ses amis, Théo le collant toujours avec possessivité, pas que cela le gène, bien au contraire. Harry se retourna à moitié vers eux, inclinant la tête sur le côté et il leur sourit.

« Une nouvelle ère commence ! »

OoO

**31 Juillet 2014, Château d'Avalon.**

Un jeune homme observait la ville qui s'étendait sous lui, accoudé à son balcon avec un sourire heureux. Harry, parce que surprise : c'était lui, était toujours plus petit que la moyenne à sa grande tristesse, et sa beauté s'était accentuée avec l'âge. Hormis qu'il avait grandis, du moins un peu, il n'avait pas changé hormis ses vêtements qui étaient maintenant royaux. Il portait un diadème argenté parsemé d'améthystes magnifiques. Il était vêtu d'une robe blanche où des dessins de fleurs et papillons argentées et violets la décoraient. Il était bien sûr, toujours pieds nus.

Il songeait à tous les changements. Il était devenu le Roi, même s'il préférait le titre de Prince de la Magie, le Monde Magique entier reconnaissait son statut. Il avait réellement prit son titre quand il avait découvert Avalon avec ses amis 5 ans auparavant après une folle aventure. Maintenant, la cité était habitée, vivante et magique. Beaucoup d'espèces étaient venues et vivaient actuellement en paix, malgré quelques litiges réglés par Harry ou ses proches. Des orphelinats, des écoles, des activités existaient, ils avaient même commencé à introduire la technologie Muggles grâce aux esprits psychopathes des jumeaux Weasley. Ils étaient devenus les Maîtres des Inventeurs.

Il était heureux. Il avait réussi à accomplir son destin. L'Ancien lui avait souhaité bonne chance, avec un grand sourire sadique (_« gouverner est une horreur »_ disait-il) et avait préféré rester dans la Forêt Interdite pour être prêt des jeunes élèves allant à Hogwarts, qui avait été réformée. Son frère et sa sœur de cœur étaient ses gardes du corps personnels et ne le quittaient jamais quand il se déplaçait, à son grand désespoir, ils étaient bien trop protecteurs envers lui. Leurs disputes étaient, d'ailleurs, très connues dans le Monde Magique. Le plus drôle avait été l'arrivée d'Alicia à Avalon, la charmante démone qui terrifiait Dukhan et Thymós. Elle s'était imposée pour stopper leurs disputes, ce qui fait que tout le monde avait maintenant peur d'elle. C'était légendaire. Luna et Draco s'étaient mariés et avaient un fils de quatre ans, Onyx. Luna était devenu la Grande Voyante et Draco était le gérant des Émissaires. Ceux-ci s'occupaient des missions diplomatiques. Blaise jouait un rôle d'assassin. Il avait reçu ce talent de sa mère. Il était le Maître de la Guilde des Assassins, une puissante guilde. Daphnée faisait souvent équipe avec lui, mais en général, elle s'occupait de la stratégie et des problèmes du Monde Magique. Severus, sans surprise, était le Maître de la Guilde des Potions. Et pour finir, Théo gouvernait avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt.

Évidemment, ce petit groupe de proche appartenait au Conseil Sacré.

Du côté de Fudge et Ombrage, ils avaient reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, tandis que les Deatheaters en accord à la cause de Voldemort partaient en voyage gratuit direction Azkaban. Il avait appris, il y a peu de temps, que Dumbledore avait été enfermé dans un asile de fou dans le monde Muggle. Le pauvre chou. Enfin bon, personne n'allait le plaindre. Les Weasley et Granger avaient été aussi enfermé à Azkaban après une attaque ratée le visant. Ils avaient passé un sale quart d'heure.

Il sursauta quand deux bras puissants l'entourèrent puis sourit en reconnaissant Théo. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »

« Mmmhhh… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Ria le plus grand avant de lui baiser le cou. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

« A tout ce que l'on a accompli. » Soupira Harry avec satisfaction.

Théo sourit, puis il attrapa le bras d'Harry le tirant à l'intérieur. Le Prince couina de surprise. Il comprit l'attention de Théo quand il se retrouva poussé dans le lit, Théo le surplombant. Les yeux bleus glaces remplis d'envie posé sur lui le fit frissonner.

**Attention lemon, je préfère prévenir, même si de toute façon vous aller quand même le lire bande de pervers (j'ai rien à dire je fais pareil ^^)**

Théo déposa un baiser léger sur son cou, suçotant sa peau, lui laissant un suçon. Harry gémit. Satisfait du résultat, le plus grand l'admira avant de s'emparer des lèvres sucrés de son mari. Le baiser au départ doux, devint plus sauvage. Théo força la barrière des lèvres d'Harry pour s'emparer de sa langue. Un bal exquis commença, chacun cherchant à passer son amour à travers ce baiser. Harry agrippa le cou de son mari, le rapprochant de lui et pour l'amplifier. Ils se détachèrent pour respirer un instant avant que Théo en profite pour le dominer avec sa langue faisant gémir le plus petit.

Tout en continuant le baiser acharné, Théo commença à défaire sa robe avec de plus en plus d'empressement. Rapidement Harry se retrouva en boxer, les vêtements à terre. Théo se pencha pour embrasser le torse fin de son petit compagnon. Il titilla les tétons de celui-ci. Harry arqua son dos pour obtenir le plus de sensations possibles. Il gémit à nouveau.

« Théo…mmhh…arr..arrête… »Dans un murmure qui ressembler plus à un miaulement.

Théo l'obligea à se taire en l'embrassant à nouveau tout en caressant son torse frêle, descendant doucement vers un point plus sensible. Harry gémit dans le baiser à cette sensation. Il essaya de se reprendre et tenta de passer la barrière de vêtements de son mari. Agacé par toutes ces couches, il les fit disparaître d'un vague signe de main. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le torse puissant, redessinant les muscles de Théo. Harry donna un coup de bassin impatient faisant frotter les deux sexes en érection. Il fit frissonner et gémir son mari avant que Théo ne passe sa main dans son boxer pour agripper son sexe dur. Harry couina et interrompit le baiser pour retenir son souffle. Il continua malgré tout de caresser le corps de son mari. De son autre main, Théo enroula ses doigts dans les longs cheveux argentés d'Harry. Il commença de long va-et-vient sur le sexe dur du plus petit.

Harry poussa un petit cri avant de mordre ses lèvres pour retenir un autre cri. Théo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il lui donna une dizaine de baisers dans son cou avant de descendre le long de son torse. Doucement il retira le boxer d'Harry en continuant les mouvements de torture. Il baisa l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant d'engloutir entièrement son sexe. Harry cria et serra ses points dans les draps. Théo recommença le mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement. Avec sa langue il lécha bien son gland, suça son sexe comme si c'était une friandise provoquant de longs frissons de la part d'Harry. Celui-ci fit un mouvement pour enfoncer encore plus son sexe dans la bouche de Théo et accentuer la sensation. Les yeux glaces rencontrèrent les yeux violets embués de plaisir et de luxure. Cela fit battre le cœur de Théo et son érection grandit encore plus.

« Théo… » Couina Harry avec une petite voix. « P…plus… »

Théo sourit avec amour avant de laisser un doigt titiller l'entrée déjà humide d'Harry. Il enfonça doucement son doigt et commença à bouger. Il en rajouta un deuxième faisant le mouvement des ciseaux. Harry poussa un cri quand son doigt atteint sa prostate. Puis Théo se retira provoquant une protestation, il voulait plus, il le voulait le sentir autour de lui. Il se redressa pour embrasser son mari et avec sa main, il écarta ses jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Il aida son sexe à entrer, avec sa main, en Harry. Ce dernier gémit avec bonheur, se laissant faire. Théo entendit seulement quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger. Harry plaça ses mains autour de lui tandis que Théo plaça une sur sa hanche et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Il poussa pour sortir à moitié, puis rentrer de nouveau en Harry. Il poussa un cri de plaisir quand le sexe de Théo toucha son point sensible. Les va-et-vient devinrent rapidement des coups de butoirs. Harry n'en pouvait plus et finit par éjaculer sur son torse dans un cri. Théo le suivit rapidement quand les chairs d'Harry se compressèrent autour de lui.

**Fin du lemon ! Je sais que vous l'avez lu, ne faites pas genre !**

Il se laissa retomber sur le ventre d'Harry. Théo se mit de profil et se dégagea doucement de son petit Prince et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse puissant dans un geste de protection. Il baisa ensuite délicatement la tempe d'un Harry plutôt fatigué.

« Je t'aime Harry… »

Harry sourit et se blottit contre lui. Oui, il était heureux. Vraiment. Sa vie n'aurait pas pu être aussi remplie de bonheur.

_Merci maman…_

OoO

Loin mais pourtant proche, un esprit d'une Licorne regardait l'évolution de son petit au cœur pur. Elle avait fait le meilleur choix. Elle était fière de lui et lui souhaita tout le bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui offrir.

Par contre, elle devait absolument avoir une discussion avec ce Théo. Qu'importe la manière qu'elle utiliserait pour le voir. Dans le pire des cas, elle pouvait toujours demander à Luna de transmettre son message. On ne touchait pas à son petit sans répercussion !

**OoO**

**Fin**

**OoO**

Et voilà ! Histoire finie ! J'ai écrit plus de 23 000 mots tout finir ! C'est énorme pour juste deux parties ! Ça m'a pris une éternité pour tout finir ! A la base, il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul (chapitre), mais c'est un peu long…Mais bon j'ai posté les deux en même temps, donc ça ne pose pas vraiment de problème, enfin je pense.

J'espère que ça vous a plu car je me suis cassée la tête contre une pierre pour que ça soit cohérent. Et que ça tienne la route ! Je pense que c'est le cas.

L'idée de changer Harry en Licorne me traine dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et je suis contente d'enfin avoir pu tout consigner !

Bon…pour le lemon…c'était mon tout premier, donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait…Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été autant gênée de ma vie…heureusement que j'ai écrit cette partie de nuit, seule, pour éviter une remarque.

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Vous pouvez me dire les problèmes de scénarios, de logiques etc. je suis ouverte à tous commentaires, sauf les insultes !

Bye Bye, chères Licornes ! Et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
